Scandalous Marriage
by SadisticPrincess13
Summary: AU. INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX characters!

* * *

**Prologue**

_1808, England_

They met at dawn. It was narrow opening in the trees, just off the forest path, but a well-known spot nonetheless. An old rock there, partially hidden in the brush, nearly two feet round, was reputed to mark the site of some ancient battle. It was now known as The Dueling Rock.

At the least seven duels were verified to have taken place there over the years, many more were mere rumors. There were other places in the south of England, of course, for men to settle their differences, but none quite known as The Dueling Rock. Men even came from far away as London to satisfy their honor at this site in Kent.

Jaden Yuki and his best friend Jesse had explored the area as children, fascinated, as boys will be, by tales of honor and bloodshed. They were neighbors and had grown up together as their estates bordered each other. The Dueling Rock was located in the forest north of their homes.

It was the natural place for Jesse to name for them to meet, just after Jaden had said to him, "My God, you married a whore?"

Jesse had socked him, and rightly so. Jaden shouldn't have been blunt. His only excuse was that he'd been in shock. But then he'd just found out he'd unwittingly slept with Jesse's new wife.

How the devil was he to have known? The woman shouldn't have been that soiree in London-alone. She shouldn't have given the impression that she was available, introducing by only her first name, Yubel. But she had done more than that. She'd flirted outrageously with him and hinted they should meet to get better acquainted. Jaden had been delighted. She was lovely, a new face, sophisticated woman who knew what she wanted and obviously went after it. He was please to oblige to her. Not once, by her actions, did he guess he was quick marriage had been a rash move on Jesse's part. So unlike him. He had a fiancée at the time, a lovely English heiress, Eleanor he'd been hesitant to break the news to his father, was keeping his new bride in London until h could figure out a way to explain to her. She shouldn't have been at the soiree, alone, without her husband.

Jesse had come to Jaden's home to make his accusation. His new wife, in her apparent guilt over the matter, had tearfully confessed everything to him. She'd put the blame entirely on Jaden, even swore that he'd seduced her, when that hadn't been the case at all. And Jesse, in his fury,wouldn't listen to Jaden's account of it.

"The Dueling Rock, at dawn," Jesse said before he stormed out of the house.

The accusations had been delivered in the entry hall of Edgewood, the Yuki ancestral home, the moment Jaden came downstairs. Unfortunately, Jaden's father Richard, had been drawn from his study by the shouts and had heard most of it. He wasn't angry. His disappointment in his oldest son and heir was apparent, though, and that cut Jaden deep. He couldn't recall a single time in his life that he'd ever given his father a reason to be ashamed of him-until now.

Richard Yuki, eight earl of Edgewood, had settled into marriage at an early age and was now only forty-three. Tall, with brown hair and amber eyes, he was a handsome man who frustrated the local matchmakers because he had refused to remarry after his wife died. He'd bequeathed his handsome visage and impressive height to his two sons, Jaden and Haou. A year apart in age, with Jaden being the older at twenty-two, the brothers should have gotten along splendidly, but that wasn't the case. Jaden was much closer to his friend Jesse Anderson than he'd ever been to Haou. Not that he didn't' love his brother. But Haou had a jealous nature that he'd long since giving up trying to conceal. It had grown over the years, until now his a bitter young man driven to excess in drink than lord, simply because he was a second son. Unlike Jaden, Haou had often gained their fathers disapproval.

Richard sighed now "I will assume you didn't know this woman was Jesse's wife."

"Good God, no one knew he'd married while he and Haou were touring in France. Haou didn't know, or he was sworn to secrecy, because he said nothing about it when I went to London to welcome them home. And Jesse didn't tell me, hasn't even told his family yet. He's obviously kept her secretly in London since he returned to England, probably to give him time to break off with his fiancée before she hears of it. I didn't know the woman was married, Father, to anyone, least of all my best friend."

"But you did make love to her?"

Jaden flushed, wish to hell he could deny it, but couldn't. "Yes."

"Than go after him, explain your part in this, make amends however you must. But you will not meet him on the morning. I forbid it. He's not some passing acquaintance. You two were inseparable since you were children, just as Cecil and I have been. And his Cecil's only son,"

Jaden had every intention of doing just that, and not because he loved Jesse like a brother. His father said it aptly just before he left to find Jesse.

"I know you, Jaden. you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if you harm him."

Unfortunately, the harm had already been done. There was nothing that could undo it or explain it away. Jaden realized that clearly as the day wore on and he agonized over how to make amends to his friend. His explanations did nothing but enrage Jesse more. He was in no state of mind to listen. Whether he believed Jaden or not, it still came down to the simple fact that however unintentionally, Jaden had slept with his wife.

Dawn barely lightened the sky the following morning. The rain had started several hours earlier and continued, with no sign of letting up. Jaden's second Theodore Pulley, was hopeful the duel would be canceled because of it. He was only impartial acquaintance, but he was behaving as if he'd melt if the rain didn't stop soon. Actually, it was accompanying thunder made him so jumpy.

Jaden said nothing in response to the man's nervous chatter. He was numb. Over the long, sleepless hours of the night, he'd decided what he had to do, the only thing that can redeem himself. It wouldn't be the first time a man had gone to a duel with the intention of dying.

Jesse was late. Theodore was suggesting they leave when Jesse and his second arrived. Jaden didn't recognize the fourth man, who was acting as Jesse's second.

"Couldn't find the bloody path in the rain," Jesse explained

Theodore still wanted to get out of the rain sooner rather than later and put the suggestion to the late comers. "Ought to cancel this, don't you think? Wait for a clear morning?"

"At this time of year?" the other second countered with a slight indistinguishable accent. "When is there ever a clear morning?" "We duel now or I murder him," was Jesse's clipped response.

So much for hoping a night's sleep might have dredged up some forgiveness, or at least the realization that Jaden hadn't wrong him intentionally.

But Jesse appeared to be just as angry as he had been the day before.

Theodore coughed and said "Quite right. We'll keep it sporting, then" Jesse's pistols were brought to Jaden for inspection. He waved the man away. his own pistols were taken to Jesse for the same. His friend seemed interested only in making sure the chambers were loaded. Jaden was aware that Jesse knew he didn't want to kill him.

"Prepare yourselves, gentlemen."

They, stood back-to-back, shouldn't have spoken, but Jaden's remorse was torn from him with the simplest words, "I'm sorry"

Jesse said nothing, giving no indication that he'd heard him. Instructions were given,the count begun. The rain hadn't let up, nor had the thunder, which boomed every few minutes, but the sun had risen enough to spread gray gloom through the trees. It was enough light see by, enough light to kill by.

They paced off the required steps, each man holding his chosen pistol in hand, pointed at the ground. The count was continued, then the call to turn, take aim...

Jaden stood with his gone pointed toward the sky, intending to fire the obligatory shot anywhere but at Jesse. But Jesse fired the very second it was called to do so, nicking Jaden under his arm just as he was pulling his own trigger. Jesse was a good shot; he should have done this better at such a close range.

The wound have been delivered was minor, but it brought Jaden's arm involuntary reaction. His bullet fired, the sound echoing through the trees along with another crack of thunder. It should have been wildly off the mark, but instead it landed at the center of Jesse's chest.

Jaden watched as his friend dropped to the ground. The look of surprise on Jesse's face as he crumbled would forever haunt Jaden. Shock kept him rotted to the spot while Jesse's second bent down to eamine him, then looked toward Jaden and shook his head.

"I will inform his father," he said "I assume you will inform yours."

Beside him, Theodore said, "You weren't going to going to fire at him, were you? What changed your mind?" He paused, seeing blood under Jaden's arm. "Ah, so that's why. What bloody rotten luck, eh? Or rather phenomenal luck, depending how you look at it."

Jaden didn't answer, hadn't really heard him. It was impossible to describe what he felt in the moment of realization that he'd killed his best friend. Grief, horror, rage-it was all there choking him. And guilt, so strong it took root in his heart and would never let go. And he still had to tell his father that he'd defied him, that his plan t exonerate himself with his own death had backfired.

Jaden should have died there at The Dueling Rock that cold, gloomy morning. As far as he was concerned, he did.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_Thank you for reading my very first story guys! OOC but great so far please review! and if I need improvement just PM me XD I'll update soon..._


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I Don't own YU-GI-OH GX!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Like many towns and villages throughout Austria, Felburg had its share of Baroque architecture in its churches and its plaza, its fountains and like many towns and villages throughout Austria, Felburg had its share of Baroque architecture in its churches and its plaza, its fountains and charming squares. Where Vienna overwhelmed, Felburg offered peace and quiet, which was why Jaden Yuki decided to spend the night there as he passed through the Alphine hills.

The job he had finished had been frustrating, taking him from France to Italy, back to France, then to Hungary, and finally to Vienna. His mission had to retrieve stolen books, very rare books that a wife had absconded with. His current employer didn't want his wife back, just the books. Jaden had them in his possession now. The wife hadn't been cooperative, though. He'd had to steal them from her.

It had been a distasteful task but not abhorrent as some of the jobs he'd taken over the years since he'd left home. For quite a few years he hadn't discriminated. He simply had little reason to care about anything. Disowned by his father, all ties to his family broken, and carrying a bitterness deep inside himself the he refused to acknowledge, Jaden wasn't a man to trifle with. You had to have a reason to live in order to value life. He didn't particularly value his.

He used to. Wealth, title, good friends, and family had been all his. His life had seem almost charmed. He had a tall, strapping body, exceptional good looks and enjoyed splendid health. He'd had it all. But that was before he'd killed his best friend in a duel and had been told by his father never to darken England's shores again. He hadn't gone back, had sworn he never would. England, once his home, held only painful memories for him. He'd been adrift now for eleven of his thirty-three years and saw no end to could be called his home if he had to name a place, but there was no place in particular that he had favored.

He'd been on the Continent and a few beyond, spoke all of the major languages and a few of th less well-known ones, three acquired by necessity, six in all. He could afford a nice property to settle on. He'd left home penniless, but the jobs he took were lucrative, and with nothing to spend his money on, he was quite rich. But the idea of "home" reminded him too much of his real one, so he'd avoided establishing one. And he was rarely in one place for long. He lived in inns and hotels, and frequently when he was on a job, on pallet on the ground.

He did buy one property in the north of France, though, only because he found it occasionally useful. The crumbling ruins of an old keep could hardly be called home. The only thing intact in it had been the dungeon, but even that consisted f bare doorless cells that he'd never bothered to refurbish.

He'd bought the ruins mainly to have a place where those looking to hire him could readily find him, or leave word with the caretaker he kept there. And because it suited his fancy to own a ruins, so similar to his life.

He didn't travel alone. Oddly enough, his valet had elected to go into exile with him. An adventurous sort Zane, had turned out to be, he actually enjoyed his new role. He still acted as Jaden's valet,but he was also a source of information. As soon as they arrived in a new town, Zane would make himself scarce, then return with all pertinent information about the area and the important people who lived there.

Zane could make himself understood in two more languages than Jaden, though none of them fluently. He had become invaluable for Jaden's line of work. He'd also become a friend, though neither of would ever admit, and Zane prided himself on adhering to his role of servant, albeit a superior one.

There was one other in their entourage now, a spunky ten-year-old lad called himself Syrus. He was English, though he'd been orphaned in Paris, which they'd met him last year when Syrus had been unsuccessful in picking Jaden's pocket. Hassleberry had taken pity on the lad because he reminded him of home and he was homeless in a foreign city. Somehow or other it was decided that they'd keep him, at least until they could find him a good home. They really ought to get around to doing that one of these days.

* * *

" Supreme King I believe you are called?"

Jaden had been enjoying a glass of Austrian wine in the dining room of the inn where they were spending the night. The well-dressed man who had approached his table looked official. Tall, middle-aged, impeccably dressed. The two men who stood behind him looked like guards, not by their dress, which was plain, and not by their stature. It was their alertness, the way they kept their eyes not just on Jaden but also the entire room.

Jaden merely raised a brow and said indifferently to the tall fellow, "I'm called many things. That's one of them."

He had a reputation, unwanted, certainly not intentional, but it had developed nonetheless, no doubt partially at Zane's instigation, of being a mercenary for hire, capable of accomplishing the impossible. He wasn't sure how he got the name Supreme King, possibly because there was a certain sinister look at him with his duo brown hair and the way his brown eyes-when you look closely-turns gold, though he wouldn't be surprised if the name was Zane's doing as well. And Zane never failed to let his contacts know that The Supreme King was in town, which frequently produced jobs that he wouldn't have otherwise heard about.

"You are for hire, yes?"

"Usually-if my fee is met."

The man nodded and assured him, "A man of your caliber would be expensive. This is understood and will not be an issue. My employer is generous and will meet your price. Do you accept?"

" Accept what? I don't hire on blindly."

" No, no, of course not. But the job is a very simple one, will require only time and a little effort."

"Then you don't need me. Good day."

The man looked shock at being dismissed. Jaden stood up and finished his wine. He didn't like dealing with lackeys, no matter how official or important they were. And he certainly wasn't interested in a simple job anyone could do. But frequently he encountered rich men who could afford him, who wanted to hire him just so they could brag to their friends that they had employed the notorious Supreme king.

He started to walk away to the table. The two guards suddenly moved to block his way. He didn't laugh. Humor wan't part of his character anymore. That deep bitterness that he refused to acknowledge left no room for humor. He was annoyed, though, that he was going to be forced to expend effort just to say no.

Before any violence could erupt, the official said, "I must insist that you reconsider. The duke expects you to be hired. He cannot be disappointed."

Jaden still didn't laugh, though this time he actually had a small urge to do so. He took a moment to deal the two fellows who thought to detain him, grasping each of them by their heads, which he smashed together. They crumpled at his feet while he glanced back at the official

"You had a point to make?"

The man was staring at his guards on the floor. He looked disgusted. Jaden couldn't blame him. Good guards were hard to come by.

The official sighed before he faced Jaden again. "You've certainly made your point, sir. And allow me to apologize. I understand the matter, which on the surface seems simple enough but is far from it. Others have been sent to perform the task, and all have failed. Five years of failures. Have I intrigued you yet?"

"No, but you've gained a few more minutes of my time," Jaden said and sat down again at the table. With a hand he indicated the man could make use of the other chair there. "Keep it brief, but be precise this time."

The fellow sat down, cleared his throat. "I work for Leopold Baum. This is his town, in case you were not aware of it. As you might guess, men of the duke's stature makes enemies easily. It's unavoidable. One in particular happened to be his wife,"

"She was his enemy when he married her?"

"No, but it didn't take her long to become one."

Jaden raised a brow. "He's that difficult to et a long with?"

"No, no, certainly not," the fellow insisted in defense of his employer. "But she possibly thought so. But to the facts. Five years ago she was kidnapped, at least it seemed so. A ransom was demanded and delivered, but the duchess wasn't returned. It was assumed she was killed. The duke was furious, of course. An extensive search ensued, but there were no clus to follow."

"Let me guess" Jaden said dryly. "She perpetrated the kidnapping plot to extract some wealth before she went on her merry way?"

The fellow flushed. "So it would seem. Several months after the ransom was paid, she was seen traveling, quite in style, acrros Europe. Men were sent after her. A few more clues were found, but she never was."

"So what exactly does the duke want? His wife, his money, or both?"

"The money isn't important."

"If that's the case, why wasn't more expended in finding her? It sounds like he didn't really want her back."

"Frankly, sir, I must agree wth you," the fellow confided. "I would devoted more effort myself if she were my wife and I'd yet produce an heir."

Jaden sat back, somewhat surprised, though his expression remained inscrutable. He waited for the man to clarify his statement. He did appear slightly nervous now, after saying it.

"That is not to say that a great deal of effort has not already been made in the search. But the duke is a busy man. He has not spent every moment of these last years actively pursuing the matter. Now, however, he has become obsessed with finding her so he can divorce her and remarry."

"Ah, finally to the heart of the matter."

The fellow flushed, and his nod was so slight it was almost imperceptible. His nervousness was understandable now. He was saying things his employer wouldn't like him to reveal.

"When he heard you were in town, his hopes soared. Your reputation of success, no matter how difficult the job, has preceded you. He has every confidence that you will find his wife and bring her home."

"If I take the job."

"But you must!" the fellow began, then amended, "Or does it seem too difficult a task, even for you?"

Jaden didn't take the bait. "I don't particularly like jobs that deal with women. I also haven't finished my last job, am on the way to France now to do that."

"But that is not a problem," the fellow assured him with some relief. "This job will take you in that direction. A brief detour would be quite permissible."

"That's where the duke's wife was last seen, in France?"

"The trail led there, and beyond. The duke's arm is far-reaching. Putting a great distance between herself and Austria appears to have been her priority during her escape."

"Did she head to the Americas?"

"No-at least we pray not. And a woman of her description took ship to Portsmouth at the time. The last report we had was that she took ship again, but only farther up the coast of England. Another ship was available, to North America, but since she didn't take that one, we concluded she decided to settle in England under an assumed name. There were no further reports. Every other man who was sent there to find her has never returned." And the fellow whispered, "It's my guess they were afraid to return to the duke with only failure to report."

Having heard enough, Jaden stood up to leave.

"I am afraid I will have to decline after all," he said, a coldness having entered his tone. "England is one place I will never go. Good Day."

He expected the man to try and stop him again. He didn't probably he realized it wouldn't do any good. Just as well. Jobs that dealt with women had an extra level of difficulty. On every single one he'd taken, the female involved had tried to seduce him.

Zane found it amusing, hilariously so, claiming that Jaden was too handsome to be a mercenary. Jaden disagreed. It was his reputation, the sinister persona of The Supreme King, and his indifference to the women that created the problem. He believed in putting the job before pleasure.

But the women felt differently. Intrigued by him, they saw no reason to wait until the job was finished to become intimately acquainted with him. Which is where the added difficulty came in.

He had an ingrained sense of duty, which was probably why he excelled at his chosen occupation. Anything that deviated form getting the job done was to be avoided. Anything that distracted him was to be avoided as well. And a woman trying to seduce him was a definite distraction. He might not call himself an Englishman anymore, but he was still a man. So it really was just as well that he couldn't accept the duke's job.

**TBC**

* * *

**Finally finished! please review XD**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

His head hurt. That was the first thing Jaden noticed as he woke. The second, and more disturbing, was his surroundings, not the cozy room at the inn where he'd gone to sleep last night, but a dark, musty dungeon. He was in a cell. Torchlight passed through th small barred window on the wooden door, revealing a hard-packed firt floor, a clean chamber pot in the corner, bugs crawling in and out of cracks in the stone walls.

It was an airless, medieval room but it was in better condition than his own dungeon, which indicated it was frequently used. He'd been in prsons before, but modern ones, never an actual, authentic dungeon. He'd seen the old fortress on the hill overlooking Felburg, so he knew eactly ehere he was.

"Bloody Hell."

He'd mumbled, but in the absolute silence of the place, it had sounded more like a shout, and he got an immediate response. "Is that you, sir?" Zane called iut, from which Jaden couldn't guess.

Jaden moved to the door, but before he could answer, Syrus's frightened voice came from his far left. "Supreme King, I don't like it here. Really I don't. Can we leave now?"

The boy, too? That was going too far. He knew why he was there. It wasn't the first time someone had tried to force him to work for him. The last time he'd been inside a cell had been for the same reason. Bastards thought alike.

"Did they hurt you, Syrus?"

"No, not much," the lad answered, trying to sound brace now. "They stuffed something in my mouth and tied me up to carry me here. I've been awake all night."

"What about you Zane?" Jaden asked.

"A small lump on my head, sir," Zane said, his voice coming from the right. "It's nothing."

It wasn't nothing. Injury to himself he could stomach, but when his people were hurt in order to get to him...

Jaden didn't get angry often, but this was one of those times. He stood back, lifted his foot, and kicked at the door in front of him. It didn't budge, not even a little, though he'd certainly knocked the dust off of it. It probably wasn't as old as the stone it was attached to.

He inspected the room more closely. There was a stand with a tin water pitcher and a bowl, a towel folded on its single shelf. The waster was fresh. The bedding was clean on the narrow cot, fine linen, actually. The plate of food that had been slid under the door had probably been appetizing before the bugs found it: eggs,sausage,bread with butte,melted now, and several pastries.

Apparently the intent wasn't to deprive him, merely to keep him from leaving. A forced guest, as it were. But for how long? Until he agreed to find the missing duchess? As if he wouldn't disappear the moment he was out of the dungeon, no matter an agreement or not?

The fellow who brought their next meals was mute or pretended to be. He wouldn't say a word or answer a single question. The day wore on, long and boring. Jaden spent his time exercising and imagining his hands around Leopold Braum's neck. Zane and Syrus played word games. On opposite sides of the dungeon, they were soon hoarse.

The evening meal arrived and still there was no communication from their host. Dumplings and fried veal cutlets, very filling, very typical of Austrian cuisine. There was some type of cake and a bottle of fine left the dessert for the bugs and took the wine to bed with him.

The next day was the same, and the net. So he was to have a taste first of what it would be like if he didn't agree to the duke's terms? Did the man really think he could be coerced into working for him?

Leopold Baum arrived early on the fifth morning of their confinement. He didn't take chances. Four big, strapping guards preceded him, entering the cell with their pistols drawn. One of them tied Jaden's hands behind his back while the other three kept their guns pointed at him. It was a tight fit in the small cell with the guards filling the corners.

The duke offered few surprises other than his age. Jaden, who had expected a younger man, could see that the duke was close to the half-century mark. Dark blond hair trimmed short in the fashion of the day. Sharp blue eyes, keenly intelligent, or so they appeared. Tall, though not quite six feet. His frame was stocky, leaning toward fat. His jowls were starting to sag, though it wasn't that eunder the full, short blond beard. He still held himself regally, a man of extreme consequence and privilage.

Jaden guessed that he had either been riding, or he still had it on the morning agenda, as he wore a jade green coat and buff-colored riding breeches, and held a crop in hand, which he tapped against his well-polished black knee-high boots.

His expression was actually congenial, as if Jaden wasn't sitting in a cell with four pistole pointed at him but was instead a real gust. "Are your accommodations satisfactory?"

Jaden didn't bat an eye. "The floor could stand a few boards, but otherwise, I've enjoyed the vacation."

Leopold smiled. "Excellent. It's too bad we couldn't come to terms sooner, but I assume you are ready to get back to work now?"

"You shouldn't assume."

Leopold's smile didn't falter. He was obviously certain he held the upper hand. Jaden couldn't quite figure out how. Keeping him imprisoned wasn't going to get the job done. Letting him go wasn't going to get it done either.

He pointed out, "Detaining me here because I refuse to work for you is illigal."

"But that's not why your here," Leopold said jovially. "I can think of any number of crimes you have committed. Execution is possible, though I suspect even that won't sway you. But come now, let's not be melodramatic. You've been my guest-"

"Prisoner," Jaden cut in.

"Guest," Leopold insisted. "If you were a prisoner, these accommodations wouldn't be nearly so pleasant, I do assure you. But perhaps I've visited too soon. Shall I return next week, to find out if you tire of this 'vacation'?"

Jaden finally raised a brow. "And then the week after that, and the one after that? This doesn't gt your wife found, does it?"

Leopold seems surprised. "You would be so stubborn? Why?"

"As I told your man. I can't take this job because of where it leads. I swore an oath I'd never return to England. I'm not going to break that oath for monetary gain."

"Why did you make that oath?"

"That, sir, is none of your business."

"I see," Leopold said thoughtfully. "Then I suppose I must appeal to your sympathy."

"Don't bother," Jaden replied. " A man in my occupation can have none."

Leopold laughed. "Of course not-on the surface. But hear me out, then we shall see."

The duke began to pace as he gathered his thoughts. With such limited space, and four burly guards filling up most of it, he soon gave up and stood still again. Jaden wondered if what he was going to hear would be the truth, or a fabrication to stir his so-called sympathies.

"I married my wife in good faith. It was an unhappy match, though, as we both soon found out. She could have had a divorce. She need only asked for it. Instead she chose to run off, pretending to have been idnapped so she would have any means to live confortably."

"I know all this-"

"You know nothing!" Leopold interrupted, a bit more sharply than he probably intended.

In that brief moment, the real man was revealed, a hot-tempered autocrat. A man who assumed he had unlimited power, true or not, was very dangerous. Jaden might have to rethink his situation.

"Why didn't you appeal to the English government to assist you in finding her? They have branches that are quite good at that sort of thing. That would still be your best course of action."

"I am an Austrian duke," Leopold said, a degree of annoyance mixed into his condescending tone. "I cannot put myself in a position where I would owe favors to another government. I've sent men, a countless number. That should have been sufficient."

Jaden held back a snort. "When did you send the last one?"

Leopold frowned, his eyes moving about as if he were searching for an answer, and in fact he was. He really couldn't remember.

"Last year-no, the year before that," he finally said.

Jaden shook his head, couldn't keep the disgust out of his eyes. "What am I doing here? It's obvious you don't really want her back."

Leopold stiffened, said in his own defense. "I had given up! I was going to have her declared dead. but my darling Maia won't marry me without proof of death or divorce. She's fearful of giving me heirs that could be declared bastards if my first wife should ever return."

Smart girl, Jaden thought to himself, then abruptly amended, not smart at all if she was willing to marry this fellow. Of course, the duke might be a completely different man when dealing with his 'love.'

Leopold continued, "If I had known there were men like you, I would have seen this matter resolved long ago. Your arrival in my town has given me new hope. It is said you never failed to complete a job successfully. A sterling record like that demand a challenge like this, don't you agree? Or have you based your career on simple jobs that any fool could accomplish?"

"Save your breath," Jaden said. "I am impervious to insults. My answer stands, for the reasons given. Whether I would like to help you or not is moot. Your wife's location is the deciding factor."

"Then let me offer a new deciding factor," Leopold said coldly and glanced at the guard closest to the door. "go kill the other man-no, wait. He might be useful to The Supreme King's work. Kill the boy."

Jaden stiffened, was incredulous. Unfortunately, he didn't doubt at all that Syrus would die in the next few minutes if he didn't buckle under the duke's will. Killing and mayhem were nothing to a despot like this man, just part of doing business. If he hadn't met other men of this type to know that, he might have suspected a bluff and even called it. But not with this man.

Curbing his own emotions, Jaden said tonelessly, "You made your point. Leave the boy alone."

Leopold nodded and called his guard back. He was smiling again, puffed up pleased with his victory. Did he really think Jaden would honor a forced commitment?

"I'm curious," Leopold said, his tone jovial again now that he assumed he'd won The Supreme King's compliance. "The boy isn't related to you, at least I'm told he bears no resemblance. Why would you break your oath for him?"

"I've made myself responsible for him until we find him a good home. He's an orphan."

"Commendable," Leopold remarked. "Now that we've come to an amicable agreement, you might need this." He removed a miniature portrait form his pocket, dropped it on the cot next to Jaden. "She has assumed a new name, but she can't change how she looks."

That was debatable, but Jaden merely said, "I'll need better than that. What was she like?"

"Hot tempered-"

Jaden cut in to clarify. "Not in relation to you, but to others."

"She was hot tempered no matter whom she dealt with," the man insisted. "Vain, greedy, condescending, spoiled. She came from a wealthy family.

"Why didn't she return to them, instead of running away?"

The duke flushed slightly as he admitted, "They forbade her to marry me. They cut her off completely when she did. They no longer acknowledge her as one of theirs."

That touched too close to home. If Jaden's sympathies hadn't favored the wife before, they did now.

"My next question is pertinent," he said "Do you think the men you sent to England killed, or were they afraid to return to you empty-handed? Were threats made if they didn't succeed?"

The duke flushed with anger again but waved his hand dismissively in response. "there might have been, but that isn't important."

"I disagree. I need to know if I should be watching my back."

"A man in your profession would do so as a matter of course, would he not?"

Jaden conceded the point. And he'd asked enough questions for a job he had no intention of doing. "We'll be leaving in the morning," he told the duke.

"Very good," Leopold replied and glanced at his guards. "Escort The Supreme King and his man back to their inn." He turned back to Jaden, adding as an afterthought, "The boy will stay here, of course."

Jaden didn't move a muscle, then simply said, "No."

"Oh, yes. Not here in the dungeon. That isn't necessary. But I will most definitely keep didn't really think I would let you go without-insurance? The boy will be reutrned to you when you bring my wife back to me. You'll have your fee then as well."

Bloody hell. Keeping the boy is what Jaden would have done, but he'd hopes the duke wasn't that clever.

"You needn't worry about him," Leopold assured him. "I will turn him over to the palace women. They'll spoil him to his heart's content, so much so that he probably won't want to leave. I have no reason right now to hurt the boy. Don't give me one."

Leopold's meaning couldn't have been more clear. He even smiled one last time before he turned to leave the cell. But he paused in the doorway as one of the guards began untying Jaden.

The duke glanced back to ask curiously, "Why the name Supreme King? Why not The Panther? Or The Tiger? You have the eyes of a cat, after all." _(a/n: meaning how his eyes turns gold when you look closely)_

Jaden looked directly at him, his tone expressionless as he replied, "I have the eyes of a killer." He paused, waiting for the last of his bonds to slip away. "You should have guessed that," he added as he shot across the room and locked one arm at Leopold's neck in a position that would require no more than a slight twist to break it.

The guards reacted quickly, drawing their pistols, but they appeared hesitant about firing in the direction of their employer. And it didn't take but a moment for Jaden to position Leopold in front of him.

"Drop them," he said, looking at each guard in turn, "or I break his neck right now."

They hesitated, not wanting to give up their advantage.

The duke snarled, "Do it!"

The pistols fell on the hard dirt floor almost simultaneously. One discharged. The bullet ricocheted for several long moments, finally coming to rest in one of the guard's legs. The man screamed, probably more in surprise than pain, and fell into the floor. From the looks of it, the wound was minor. The bullet hadn't hit an artery. But another guard bent down to help him.

"Tie that wound off," Jaden told the man kneeling by his friend. "Fetch the rope you used on me to do it. The rest of you start removing your shirts, and be quick about it. You're going to use them to tie each other up. I'll check the knots. If even one is loose, I'll shoot the lots of you, rather than leave you."

Ten minutes later, the last guard to be bound presented his wrist and one of the cut strips to Leopold, there being no one else left to do the honors. Jaden loosened his hold on the duke slightly, so he could accommodate the fellow. There were several long moments while Leopold decided whether he should or not, but in the end, he did.

With that done, Jaden told the tyrant, "You, I'll give a choice. I can smash your head against the wall to put you out for a while, tie you up with the rest, or I could just break your neck, to assure I've sen the last of you. Which shall it be?"

"You'll never get out of here alive," the duke spat back.

"Never mind, I'll choose." Jaden moved closer to the wall.

"No!" the duke exclaimed.

Jaden wasn't going to give the man a reason to come after him again. He merely dragged him over to the cot, forced him facedown on it, and wrapped up his wrists with the remnants of the cut-up shirt.

"There's a man just like me in Vienna at the moment looking for work, a chap I've crossed paths with from time to time. Name of Colbridge. And that's the extent of my 'sympathy' help, more'n you deserve."

Jaden checked all the bindings before he left the cell and locked it. He almost laughed when he found the last fellow, whom the duke had tied up, with loose bonds. A few minutes later, he was letting Zane and Syrus out their cells.

"Did you kill him?" Zane asked as they hurried out of the dungeon. One guard at the top of the stone stairs had to be punched unconscious.

"No," Jaden said, rubbing the fist he'd just used. "I probably should have, though, just to save a lot of people a lot of grief."

"You don't think he'll try to retrieve us, then?"asked Zane

"No, I'm not the only one available for such work. He knows that now. In fact, I steered him to Colbridge, that incompetent fellow in Vienna who should have no trouble failing. Baum was determined to hire me merely because I was already here and could have started immediately-if I'd been willing to work for him. I actually hope his wife continues to elude him. I have the feeling he'd rather kill her than go through the bother of a divorce."

**TBC**

* * *

**MI-7: chapter 2 finally finished...Next update next week!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update guys, very sorry...I was at the hospital for personal reasons.**

**Anyway, please here's chapter 3**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 **

A kitchen wasn't a bad place to live. It contained pleasant aromas-usually- warmth to counter the chill of old stone. Deep in the heart of the keep's ruins, it was the only room that Jaden had refurbished. The old armory, located on the eastern side of the ruins, had been paneled, furnished, and divided into three rooms that served as bedrooms.

They had been back in France for almost a week. Mne. LeCarrè, the mother of the farmer who lived down the road, came each day to make their meals. They kept no servants other than old Maurice, the caretaker, who lived in the only intact guard tower that was still attached to the crumbling outer walls. They had tried hiring a maid a few years back to tidy up their rooms, but they couldn't get one stay more than a week or two. The local women simply had an aversion to working in a pile of old stones.

Zane had been spending most of his town in the conservatory since their return. He'd built it himself. His flowers had gone to seed as usual while he was away. Maurice refused to tend the flowers while Zane was gone and had to be bribed to at least keep the braziers burning during winter so the flowers didn't all die. Many died anyway from neglect.

Since he had joined them, Syrus had taken over the task of caring for the horses, which were kept in the old great hall. A small portion of it still retained a bit of ceiling, enough to shelter horses from rain and snow. Syrus didn't like the ruins and was always gloomy while they were in residence there. Today he was pouting, having failed, once again, to draw Jaden's attention for more than a moment.

A threat to Syrus's life might have moved Jaden to action in Austria, but ironically, the boy meant nothing to him. Zane had grown fond of him, but Jaden barely noticed Syrus when he was around. Nonetheless, he'd chosen to be responsible for him, and he took responsibility seriously. Which meant the boy couldn't come to harm while he lived under his protection. What happened in Austria he'd seen as a failure of his responsibility, which harkened back to the sense of familial duty that had been instilled in him in his youth.

Zane viewed his relationships from a simpler perspective. He came from a small family with no siblings, just him and his father. His father had been a butler for Wemyss family for many years, had groomed him in the same line of service, though Zane preferred a more personal level commitment. Actually, he simply didn't lie the high responsibility and authority of the butler position.

The Wemyss family was very closely associated with the Yukis. The eldest sons of each family had been the best of friends, their fathers were the best of friends. And as servants will talk, Zane was one of the first to know when Jaden lost is valet and jumped at the opportunity to take his place. He never dreamed that choice would lead to such adventure, but he didn't regret it for a minute.

He enjoyed working at the Yuki estate, had been there for a little more than a year when Jaden left England. He wasn't asked to go into exile with him, he volunteered. He'd formed an attachment to the young lord, thought of him as family, and couldn't bear for him to go off with no one to care for him properly.

But truth be known, Zane thrived in his second line of work, derived immense satisfaction from it, and had fallen into it almost naturally. He simply had a way with people, of getting them to open up and reveal things weren't common knowledge. He wished he'd put that talent to work in Felburg before they'd been incarcerated in that dungeon. But they hadn't planned to be there more than one night, so he'd taken the opportunity to rest instead. His mistake.

They'd done some hard, fast riding, escaping from that area. "I really don't think he'll send anyone after us, but I don't want to be tempted to go back to make sure of that" had been Jaden's last words on the matter.

Zane was more pragmatic. "We could just have saved ourselves that trouble of making a new enemy and losing a country of opportunity-we won't be able to return to Austria now-by accepting the job. You probably could have gotten triple your normal fee from him."

"Go to England? No."

Zane had expected the curt reply. It had been worth a try. Not once, in all these years, had Jaden been tempted to return to England, not even to find out how his father and younger brother fared, if they were even still alive. When his family had disowned him, Jaden has disowned them.

Syrus was late for luncheon today. The two men didn't wait for him.

"Shall we do a little refurbishing while we're in residence this time?" Zane asked as soon as Mme. LeCarrè left to return to her home.

Jaden raised a brow. "Why do you ask that every time w're here?"

"Well, sir, this is a large property, yet only the kitchen and bedrooms are up to scratch."

"Exactly. What more do we need than a place to sleep and eat while we're here? We don't stay here for very long."

"But this place has such potential!"

"It's a bloody ruins, Zane," Jaden said dryly. "Let's leave it that way."

Zane sighed. He'd hope to bring Jaden out of the ennui he'd fallen into since leaving Austria by giving him something to do beside brood. Unfortunately, Jaden fell into a dark mood whenever England came up in a conversation, which had occurred too frequently during their stay in Felburg. Word had been left with Maurice about three new possibilities, but Jaden had yet to inquire about them.

Zane went back to work in his conservatory behind the ruins. It was mid-afternoon when Jaden wandered out, a glass of brandy in hand. A bad sign, that brandy. The brooding was getting worse.

"Tell me Zane, is it luck that has followed me all these years, or merely a coincidence?" Jaden asked, his tone somewhat bored.

"In what regard, sir?"

"My career, of course. I can count on both hands the number of times I probably should have died, or at the very least been maimed for life,yet I've received no more than a nick or two, despite the numerous times weapons have been turned on me. And these jobs I take, no matter how bizarre or seemingly impossible, I always manage to accomplish, and usually with minimal effort. So your honest opinion, is it luck or amazing coincidence?"

"you've neglected to include skill in the choices," Zane pointed out.

Jaden snorted. "I'm no more skilled than the next man. I wield a pistol well enough-"

"With exceptional aim," Zane added.

Jaden waved that aside as inconsequential, continuing, "Hold my own fight-"

Zane cut in again. "Have you ever looked at the unlucky man's face after your fist has been there?"

"These are not remarkable talents, Zane," Jaden said with a tinge of annoyance. "And quite unrelated, as it happens."

Zane frowned thoughtfully before he asked, "What brought on this bout of introspection?"

"I risked four pistols being fired at me, at close range, no less, to get my hands on that blasted duke back in Austria. The odds were that at least one of those guards would have been quick enough to fire before I reached my target. My phenomenal luck has lasted eleven years. I'm beginning to feel uneasy about it. It's bound to turn soon, don't you think? A man can't go lucky indefinitely."

"Are you thinking of retiring?" Zane asked. "You certainly don't need to continue in this line of work. Time to start a family perhaps?"

"A family?" Jaden scowled darkly. "No. I wouldn't wish myself on my worst enemy. But I was thinking of putting it to the test."

"What?"

"This extraordinary luck of mine."

Good God, the brooding had gone too far this time, Zane realized with alarm. He knew that a part of Jaden had a death wish. He'd had it since they'd departed England. And nothing in all these years had occurred to alter his belief that he should have died instead of his friend Jesse. Honor hadn't been satisfied that day at The Dueling Rock, it had failed miserably.

"How do you plan to test your luck?" Zane asked worriedly.

Be fore Jaden could respond, Maurice showed up to announce, "You have a visitor, Monsieur. A lady. You want I should show her to the kitchen?"

It was said with a snicker. The caretaker thought it was hilarious that a man as rich and renowned as The Supreme King was living out of a kitchen.

Jaden didn't even notice Maurice's tone, or he chose not to. "A lady?" he said. "Or one of those tavern wenches trying once again to win their bet? You called them ladies, too, as I recall."

Maurice flushed. Zane manage to hide a smile. The day three tavern ladies had shown up had been rather entertaining. They'd had a wager going, on which one of them could entice Jaden to sample their wares. Jaden would have been accommodating-all three were rather pretty-but none had won that they because they'd ended up fighting over him, literally.

Quite a few repairs had, had to be made to the kitchen after they'd departed. And the wager was now as renowned as The Supreme King was, at least to the locals, since the women continued their fight after they'd returned to the tavern. It wasn't just a three-way bet now. Half the town, or more by now, had placed wagers as well.

"This one, she dresses like a lady," Maurice reassured. "And she is as English as you."

Zane groaned. Maurice could be wrong. The woman might not be English at all. But it didn't matter. Jaden's former homeland had been mentioned and now his brooding would only get worse. He would send her away without even finding out why she was there.

Predictably, Jaden snarled. "Tell her the kitchen is closed and will remain closed-to her."

Looking puzzled, Maurice turned to Zane. "Monsieur?"

Jaden might not be the least bit curious about their visitor, but Zane certainly was. "Run along, Maurice. I'll take care of it."

**TBC**

* * *

**This is all for now. **

**Review, please!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm very very sorry for updating late because of health problems...yeah... I don't wanna talk about it so...Anyway I wanna thank everyone who reviewed my story and others that added it to alerts and favorites.**

**Here's chapter 4 **

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Alexis Rhodes stared at the pile of crumbling stones wondered if she was wasting her time. Three times they had passed these ruins, having determined it simply couldn't be what they were looking for. But they'd found no other ruins in the immediate area, and finally, on the fourth pass, when they were heading back to town to get better directions, they'd seen the man in the ruins and stopped.

Incredibly, this was where The Supreme King lived, which was why Alexis was now having doubts. After all the glowing reports she'd heard of the man, and especially that his fees were extremely high, she simply couldn't fathom, why he'd live in a place like this- unless everything she'd heard about him were lies.

That was a possibility, of course. Maybe the locals had been trying to amaze the English visitors with tales of the local hero. But for a whole town to be involved in the lie? No, she couldn't credit it.

Besides, the town had been abuzz with his name merely because he was back in residence nearby. Apparently he wasn't often home, his work taking him far and abroad. So if he hadn't been at home, she probably wouldn't have heard of him at all.

Alexis was travelling with her maid and footman. Jasmine and Atticus**(a/n: in this story Atticus is not Alexis' brother)** were a married couple who had been working for the Rhodes long before Alexis was born. Jasmine hailed from Cornwell and had been hire as nurse for the Rhodes children, first Eleanor, then 'd been working at White Oaks for only six months when she married Atticus.

Atticus, now, had grown up at White Oaks, the entailed manor of the earls of Millwright, which was currently in Alexis' possession. His father had been a footman there, his grandfather before him , and even his great-grandmother had served the second earl of Millwright. Tall and strapping, Atticus came in right handy when a bit of muscle is needed.

Both middle-aged now, they made fin chaperones for Alexis' shopping expedition. German lace,Italian silk, restocking her wine cellar, and new lilies for her garden had been on her European agenda, as well as a little touring, since she'd never been to the Continent before. But that wasn't why she'd really come to Europe. It had merely been the excuse she'd used. No, she'd come to find her former neighbor and drag him back hoe to investigate the suspicious occurrences happening there.

The Supreme King appeared around a corner of the ruins. He had to keep an eye on his step, since so many broken stones littered his looked friendly. She shouldn't be nervous. She just didn't like having doubts.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Lexie?" Jasmine leaned out of the coach to ask.

She found it interesting that her maid seemed to have second thoughts as well, because she'd brought the man to Alexis' attention. "Absolutely," Alexis said with as much confidence as she could muster for Jasmine's sake. "You were right. I'd given up. We were going home. We had no last resort. Now we do. And what more could I have asked for than a man with talents?"

"Well, go on, then," Jasmine urged her. "It's doubtful he'll be here long. The townspeople say he never stays here for very long."

Alexis sighed and approached the fellow. She hated last resorts, but she supposed they were better than none at all. She'd fad no trouble hiring those chaps in London last year. Both of them had come highly recommended too. And had failed to deliver. Such a waste of money. This fellow seemed more promising-if what was said about him really true. And on the Continent, she hadn't found a single clue as to the whereabouts of her missing neighbor.

"Good day," she said when she reached the fellow. "I've come to hire you."

He was smiling. Quite a warm smile for a Frenchman. It settled the matter in her mind. He'd take the job. It settled the matter in her mind. They merely needed to work out the particulars.

"I'm not for hire."

That disconcerted her, but Alexis was quick to recover. "Hear me out if you will."

"But I'm not the man you're looking her. My name is Zane. I merely work for him."

"Oh?" She was slightly embarrassed. He wasn't French either. His accent as English as her own. "Sorry. I shouldn't have assumed. Be a good chap and take me to The Supreme King, will you?"

The smile was gone, and his tone seemed almost sad as he told her, "There would be no point in that, Madame. He won't work for you."

"Why not."

"Because you're a woman."

She was disconcerted again. and quite annoyed, too. Her money was as good as any man's. "Preposterous.I'll have a better reason than that before I leave. Now show me to him. Never mind, I'll find him m'self"

She didn't wait for him to try to stop her. She didn't notice his grin, either. Nor could she have guessed she was hoping exactly what he'd hope she'd do.

The Supreme King's ruins had no door to bar entrance. After taking a few steps, Alexis was in appeared to be the old great hall of a keep, or what was left of it. Not much, actually. A few short walls with large stones piled around them, a crumbling hearth, and in a corner, which had probably been added a century or two after the keep had been built.

In that corner, she saw a boy and three horses. She had an eye for good horseflesh, and the black stallion that the boy was grooming was a fine specimen as she'd ever seen. The boy was giving her a cheeky grin. When her eyes settled on him, he even winked at her.

It was so unexpected that Alexis burst out laughing. Impertinent little fellow. He couldn't have been more than ten of eleven but was already taking on the mannerisms of an audacious rogue.

"Where might I find The Supreme King?" she asked, her annoyance somewhat relieved by the child.

"In the kitchen pro'bly."

"Eating? At this time of the day?"

"No. It's where he lives."

That should have surprised her, but it didn't. The man lived in a ruins, after all. She did roll her eyes, however, but only because theboy was probably hoping for such a reaction from her, and he was. His grin grew wider.

"Point me to the kitchen?" He did. She smiled at him. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, miss."

"Lady," she corrected.

"Cor, really?"

He seemed so surprised, she guessed he'd never met a titled aristocrat before, or perhaps not one of the female gender. Which was more likely. The Supreme King wouldn't work for women, after all.

Her annoyance returned with that thought. She nodded and went the way he'd pointed.

After traversing a narrow stone passageway she came to a door. She opened it and was indeed in a kitchen, but not one of the medieval era. She was standing in a very large room that had been paneled in oak and contained a new-looking stove and other furniture one would expect to find in the kitchen of a fine manor house. She was surprised to see a dining table with six velvet upholstered chairs and a fireplace that was lit and crackling, with a window on each side of it that looking out on what appeared to be a conservatory behind the ruins. Indeed The Supreme King's kitchen was rather _cozy_.

And he was in it.

Actually, after looking at him more closely, she hoped he wasn't the right man. Good God he looked distinctly-menacing, she supposed, would aptly describe him. Taller than the other fellow, younger, dark, dangerous.

But that's a good thing, she tried to tell herself. He looked like a man who could get things done, which was what she needed. Her other option was to give up. She'd already hired other men. She'd already tried to accomplish her goal herself. She'd done all she could. This man came with a guarantee. He never failed. That's what people said about him, and it was the finest recommendation she could think of, particularly since she had so little information to offer about what needed to be accomplished.

Before she could change her mind, she marched across the room. H didn't glance up. He was so deep in thought, a glass of brandy in hand, she wasn't sure he even knew he had company.

She cleared her throat, but he either didn't hear her or was deliberately ignoring her, so she asked politely, "Could I have you attention for a moment, please?"

She got it, and wished she hadn't. His brown eyes seemed to glow gold like those of a predatory animal-on the prowl. They were riveting...mesmerizing, in a face that was distinctly handsome. She hadn't noticed at first how handsome he was. The menacing aura about him had definitely taken precedence. And still, it took Alexis a few moments to notice anything other than those startling brown eyes that seems to have specks of gold in it.

Those eyes were slowly perusing her. "I don't suppose you're one of the travern wenches come to take on the bet?"

Alexis managed not to blush, even though she knew exactly what he was intimating. The locals had told Jasmine about the bet, and Jasmine told her. Apparently, it was renowned in this area of France as he was.

"Hardly," she said in her haughtiest voice.

He shrugged, his interest in her apparently gone.' That was my original assumption, so be a good girl and get out. You're trespassing."

It was the shrug, and the new angle of his face as he glanced away form her, that rendered Alexis incredulous. Not because he'd just dismissed her, but because she finally recognized him. She was too surprised to speak. She was so surprised that she started laughing.

**_TBC_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 is finished!**

**I don't know when I'll update the next chapter, I hope it's soon.**


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

It had been twelve years since Alexis had last seen him. That had been at her sister's engagement party. She'd been only eleven at the time and not interested in the young men who'd been present-until he showed up. She'd always found him somewhat fascinating, the most eligible bachelor in the neighborhood, handsome and charming. Most females were fascinated by him, no matter their age.

But her encounter with him that night had fixed him in her mind as a romantic hero to whom she'd unfortunately been comparing every man she'd met since. She wasn't surprised she hadn't recognized him immediately, though. Rude and menacing, this fellow was nothing like the charming young man who'd dazzled her all those years ago.

He was now staring at her as if she were daft. She couldn't blame him. Amazed and delighted, she explained what prompted her laughter. "I find this rather funny. I came here to ask you to find a man for me, and here you are that very man."

"I beg your pardon?"

"So this is how you've been hiding yourself, Jaden? By assuming this Supreme king identity?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Alexis Rhodes. My father was George Rhodes, sixth earl of Millwright. You might remember him. My sister was-"

He cut her off. "Good God, you're little Lexie Rhodes?"

"Not so little anymore."

"No, I can see that."

His eyes were suddenly all over her. She blushed but said curtly, "None of that, now. I know what a ladies' man you were, before the tragedy."

His manner stiffened again now that he'd recovered from the surprise, and he was scowling at her. Because she'd mentioned the tragedy?

"You're here with your husband?" he asked.

"I don't have one yet"

"Your father, then?"

"He died six years ago. And before you come up with any more relatives you think should be accompanying me, let me clarify my situation for you. I currently live alone, since I am quite old enough to do so."

"What about your sister? Did she marry?"

"Oh, yes-and died. But I'll get to that."

She blamed Jaden for Eleanor's death. She'd been hoping she could deal with him without that getting in the way, but she wasn't so sure now. He was definitely not the charming young man in his memories.

She continued, "I had a guardian. He suggested I have a come-out. I laughed at him. I suggested he should marry me. He laughed at me. We get on very well. And I'm twenty-three now, so he'd no longer officially my guardian. But I lived in his home for four years after father died. I still visit him from time to time, and occasionally act as his hostess when he finds it necessary to entertain. His daughter-in-law is useless in that regard."

"Is there a reason you're telling me about your guardian, or do you just like to hear yourself talk?"

"Not such a charmer anymore, eh?" She said dryly.

He's staring at her, waiting for his answer. She gave it to him. "My guardian was your father."

"Bloody hell," he swore. "Not another word about my family, d'you hear? Not one!

She tsked, ignoring the ominous look that had come over him. "You'll be hearing more'n one, Jaden. It's why I'm here. I'm quite fond of your father, you see, and I fear for his life. I suspect that your brother and his wife have gotten tired of waiting for their titles."

He reached across the corner of the table separating them, grasped the front of her jacket, and yanked her forward so her face was mere inches from his. "What part of 'not another word' didn't you understand?"

Alexis was actually intimidated. There wasn't much that could dent her dauntless nature, but he looked positively frightening with his golden yes aglow. Still, she took a deep breath, reminding herself who he was and who she was. Calmly, at least she hoped she appeared calm, she pried her fingers off her jacket.

"Don't do that again," she said simply.

"It's time for you to leave, Lady Alexis."

"No, it's time for you to listen. Good God, man, lives are at stake! Show some semblance of your former noblesse and-"

Alexis stopped, incredulous. He was walking away from her! Intimidating her hadn't work, so without a by your leave he was simply exiting the room. She supposed that was better than him tossing her out, but really, this was intolerable.

"Coward."

He stopped, his back to her, stiff as thick metal. She immediately regretted using that particular word. She amended, "That is to say-"

She didn't finish again. He turned, burning her with his eyes. She found herself holding her breath.

"The problem here," he said in a tone that was deceptively conversational, "is you've made the assumption that I give a damn about a family that disowned me, when I don't."

"Rubbish. Blood is blood, and you were very close to your father before-"

"That was then. It sure as hell has nothing to do with now."

"He overreacted. Did you ever consider that?"

"Did he tell you that?"

Alexis stifled a groan, forced to admit, "Well, no, he never mentioned you at all during my stay there."

He turned to leave again. His total lack of concern appalled her. Of course, she hadn't gotten to the heart of the problem yet."

She rushed on, determined to intrigue him before he got out the door.

"I heard them fighting once when I lived there. Your brother and his wife. I didn't hear all the words, only a few here and there. You were mentioned, and 'friend'. But I did hear Haou say, 'didn't have to kill him.' I must say, I was aghast. But try as I might, I couldn't figure out who he was talking abut. Now, I didn't assume they killed anyone. No indeed. What I heard was out of context, so it could have been anyone they were talking about, not themselves. However, it bothered me ever since. And I began to watch them after that."

It worked! He turned around to ask. "And what did you ascertain?"

"They really don't like each other. I can't imagine why they married."

"Who did Haou marry?"

"Jesse's widow, Yubel. I thought I'd mentioned that."

"No, you did not!"

Alexis winced at his raised tone. For a brief moment, she saw how livid he was. But he got his anger under control so quickly that she had to wonder if she'd imagined it.

"why search for me now?" he asked, his tone merely curt. "Why not sooner, when you first suspected something?"

"Because I had nothing really to point to, just feeling of unease. Until the accidents began."

"What accidents?"

"Your father's. But I did try to find you sooner. Last year I hired men to locate you. They cost me a lot of money and ended up telling me what I'd already suspected-that you'd left England for the Continent. So I tried to find you myself. I've been in Europe now for four months looking for you. I'd given up, though. I was on my way home when I heard of The Supreme King. Coming here was a last resort."

He shook his head. Not in amazement. Oh, no. She sensed he was about to tell her to leave again. It wasn't in his expression, which was utterly inscrutable. But she knew instinctively. The facts hadn't stirred him. Perhaps guilt would…

"I'll tell you upfront, Jaden. I don't like you. If you hadn't kill Jesse, I think he would have come to his senses, divorced that French tart, and married my sister as he should have. It's your fault he's dead. It's your fault Eleanor ran off married a poor farmer, then died in childbirth-"

"How the in the bloody hell can you blame that on me?" he snarled.

"You weren't there to see Jesse's death did to my sister. She loved Jesse dearly, you know. She mourned for him till the day she left. She was sad and angry by turns. Sad mostly. Angry every time she encountered Yubel. But she cried every single day from the day you killed Jesse. My home became quite maudlin, I don't mind admitting. It was actually a relief when she took herself off. I'm guilty of having felt that way. I think my father felt the same way. We weren't happy that she was gone, but then we-were. Very uncomfortable feelings.

"Where did she go?"

"We didn't know for the longest time. She left a note, but it was so tear stained it was illegible. We worried ourselves sick over her whereabouts. I think that contributed o my father's decline. He died several years later."

"I suppose you blame his death over me too?" he asked sarcastically.

She scowled at him. "I could. It's all related, after all. But I don't."

"I won't bear the guilt for your sister's death either," he insisted.

"I'm not surprise. You've obviously divorced yourself from all meaningful responsibilities," she said derisively. "But as I was saying, Eleanor finally got around to sending a letter, explaining that she couldn't just bear to live with us anymore, so close to Jesse's home, visiting his grave everyday. It was killing her, she said."

"Yes, but where did she go?"

"Not very far, actually, to live with a distant cousin on my mother's side who settled in Scotland. Harriet was her name and she was a bit of a wildcard, if you know what I mean. She married down, which caused a scandal in her day and was why my father would have nothing more to do with her and made sure I had a guardian before he died. He greatly admired your father, you know. Anyway, Harriet was a bad influence on Eleanor, apparently, since my sister married down as well, then died in childbirth because there were no doctors nearby to deal with the complications of that birth."

"Which could have happened regardless of where she was or why she was there."

"Yes, but she was there because you killed the man she loved."

"A man who'd already married someone else," he reminded her. "Why the devil do I get blamed here instead of Jesse?"

"Because he would have come to his senses."

"Supposition."

"Hardly," she replied dryly. "You made Yubel and adulteress, if you'll recall. D'you really think he would have stayed behind and married her-if he'd survived that duel?"

She'd gone for blood and had succeeded in drawing it if his expression was a guide. The blasted man deserved it, though. Why was he being so stubborn about this? She couldn't have made it more clear that he was needed at home.

Even though she'd stabbed home her point, he still said, "You should have just laid your cards before the local constable."

"With what evidence?" Alexis countered. "Mere suspicions? Yet your father was nearly run over in London, and dangled from the bloody cliff for nearly an hour before someone found him, and, well, the list goes on, but even he thinks his accidents were that, accidents."

"Which is probably all they were. You've overstayed you welcome, which you didn't have to begin with."

And then he added coldly, "I'm done with my family. Why the bloody hell do you think I've stayed away from England all these years?"

"Must I hire you to discover if the accidents were truly accidents or something more sinister?"

"A hundred thousand pounds," he said

Alexis gritted her teeth. He'd named that outrageous figure just to prove he wasn't available to her. She knew it and wasn't going to let him get away with it.

"Done," she replied inflection. "Shall we leave in the morning?"

"Wait just a minute. I wasn't serious.

"Too bad. I was. And if you renege now I will have discredited. Word will spread immediately that that The Supreme King isn't trustworthy."

"You're going to regret this," he said ominously.

"No, you will, of you do nothing after my warnings. Your brother and sister-in-law mighty despise each other, bit I fear they are in agreement on having Edgewood to themselves. Someone has to put a stop to these accidents before someone actually dies, and I think you're the only one who can do it."

"I'd say they deserve whatever befalls them."

"Even if she instigated the duel that sent you packing?"

_**TBC**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey...so...uh..Listen I know it's been almost a year, I think, since I last updated and I have no excuse except for the common "because of school"...**

**I'm in my senior year in high school and I will be so busy this year but then again I was busy last year too except I always have time to read, oh I'm so lazy. so stop reading this and read the chapter~! ^_^**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**_Even if she instigated the duel that sent you packing?_**

Once the notion had taken hold, Jaden couldn't shake it. Had he been set up? Was it even possible to manipulate a situation that far in advance? Carry out a seduction to cause a duel that will bury your husband? Inconceivable. Yubel had only married Jesse. Even if she wasn't happy with the arrangement, there were simpler ways to end it.

Jaden paced the kitchen floor, a bottle of brandy in hand. Zane sat in a chair, quietly watching him. He offered Jaden a glass at one point, though he should have known from experience that he would decline it. It didn't happen often, but anger tended to make Jaden lose all semblance of nobility.

Zane waited, probably worried Jaden might do something rash in his current state. He'd seem pleased when he'd entered the kitchen. Jaden wouldn't be surprised if he'd listened at the door and so already knew they were going home. Zane had missed England as much as Jaden had. He'd never said anything, but Jaden knew he'd be glad to return. Jaden wasn't

There wasn't much that could disturb the iron control he'd mastered over the years, which was necessary in his line of work, but he'd really had to work at it today when faced with Lady Alexis' obstinacy.

Blasted hard-nosed bluestocking. He'd bet she was an accomplished horsewoman, too. And wore those masculine-looking riding habits. Probably an avid gambler. A goody shot. Some women just had to compete with men. He couldn't imagine why, but they did, and he didn't doubt Alexis Rhodes was one of them.

And she reminded him of home. God, did she ever, which brought it all back vividly, the last few days he'd spent there. If only he'd known Yubel was Jesse's wife, or anyone's wife, for that matter. If only she hadn't been such a promiscuous whore. Jesse wouldn't have married her if he'd known. Jaden could have resisted her of he'd known. He didn't trifle with married women.

He'd actually considered himself lucky. There was the irony. Yubel was extremely lovely, vivacious, a bit too flamboyant for his usual tastes but so charming he'd been unable to resist her. He'd always enjoyed women, certainly didn't turn down such blatant offers like Yubel's. it wasn't the first time he'd left a party with a rendezvous arranged.

But it was the last time…

_Even if she instigated the duel that sent you packing?_

Good God, why? So she could marry him instead? Had that been her plan? She'd already seduced him, so she might have been confident that she could woo him to marriage as well-if Jesse was out of the way. Maybe she thought he wouldn't marry a divorced woman. The upper crusts were still sticklers about that. A widow was acceptable, though. But did she really think he'd marry his best friend's widow after he'd killed his best friend?

He wouldn't have, and that's why the motion that he could have been set up had never occurred to him. But Yubel might not have known that, or she could have been counting on her charms to sway him.

If that had been her plan, it had definitely gone awry when his father disowned him because of the duel and he'd left England. So had she settled for Haou instead? And perhaps Haou was on to her? Alexis said they fought all the time. That could be why.

"Should I be packing, sir?"

Zane had to repeat the question before Jaden finally heard it and joined Zane at the table. "So you were listening?"

"Of course." Zane grinned. "Part of my job, don't you know?"

"Yes, we'll leave in the morning. And maybe I will refurbish this place when we get back. I'll need something to spend Lady Alexis' money on."

Zane started to laugh. "You're really going to charge her?"

Jaden raised a brow. "When this job was forced down my throat, as it were? I see no bloody difference in what Alexis pulled off due to the slip of my tongue and what that tyrant in Austria tried to do. Neither job would I have accepted without their blasted machinations. So you're damned right I'm going to take every copper she's got."

"I wouldn't exactly call it a job, finding out what's happening at home."

"No, but if I don't treat it as one, then I won't go. It's that simple," Jaden said, then added, "I don't exactly give a bloody damn if she blackens my name across the breadth of Europe."

He said it without anger, but the anger was there. You just had to know him really well to detect it. And then he shrugged.

"It's my own fault for being sarcastic with her. She wasn't supposed to agree to that ridiculous price, but she did, so I'll live with it."

"I don't recall Lady Alexis as a child," Zane remarked offhandedly. "Turned out to be quite a handsome woman though, didn't she?"

Jaden grunted noncommittally. He remembered little Lexie Rhodes as precocious, darling chit who'd been snooping on her sister's friends at Eleanor's engagement party and had interrupted him while he'd been kissing one of them-deliberately, he didn't doubt. She hadn't shown the promise of turning out this pretty. Her sandy brown hair wasn't remarkable, though her eyes were a striking brown. Rich sable came to mind. Her complexion wasn't quite ivory but a blend of snowy cream. She wore no makeup. Like many highbrows, she probably considered it too artificial. But then she needed none. Her dark lashes were naturally thick and long, her dark brows were narrow, delicately arched. Her lips had their own rosy tint and fullness that almost demanded a taste…

She was on the petite side, her head barely reached his shoulders. But she wasn't a narrow wisp of a chit. Some women starved themselves so they wouldn't have to fight with their corsets. Alexis didn't appear to be one of them. She wasn't plump by any means, but she was sturdy and curvaceous…very curvaceous. A man wouldn't have to fear she'd crumble in his hands.

She made quite the pretty package indeed, enough so that he'd actually found himself hoping during those few moments before she stated her business that she was one of the tavern wenches come to win the bet, because she would have definitely won it. It was too bad she had that stubborn chin, which had proved to be accurate prediction of her nature.

He wondered why she hadn't married. She was a prime catch, after all, very pretty, an earl's daughter, and apparently rich, if she could frivolously squander one hundred thousand pound. She hadn't even blinked at his price, blast it.

But he also wondered if her breasts were really as firm as they'd seemed, pushing against the velvet of her spencer jacket. Probably. He even had a feeling she'd fit very nicely beneath his sheets, blast it.

Bloody hell! The brandy must be getting to him at last. Alexis Rhodes infuriated him. She was the last woman he wanted to see beneath his sheets.

* * *

**Ugh! I know it's short and nothing really interesting happened but just wait on the next chapter, I'm already making it...so review~!**


	8. Chapter 7

_I've finally finished this chapter! So sorry for the delay...I was...um...being...lazy...and also tired...__School, as always, is giving me no time at all! But anyway..._

_I want to thank everyone who reviewed! you all motivate me to continue this story!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

_ Alexis waited inside her coach._ It was toasty warm with a brazier burning and a thick lap robe, so _cozy_ that Jasmine had fallen asleep on the seat across from her, the hour being so early. Atticus was driving them as usual. It was her father's coach, crested, and so comfortable she hadn't been able to bear the thought of traveling without it, so she'd had it shipped to the Continent with her._  
_

It had cost her two extra days' wait in England for a chip that would agree to take on such a large piece of cargo without prior warning, but she'd been adamant and had waited. She hoped there wouldn't be another delay in shipping the coach back home, especially now that she'd be traveling the rest of the way with him.

Jasmine and Atticus had certainly been relieved to find out who The Supreme King actually was when she'd told them last night. Much better in their minds that she'd be travelling with the disgraced son of an earl who was at least known to them, rather than a deadly foreign mercenary who wasn't.

There was no light visible from inside the ruins, but then there probably wouldn't be even if the lamps were lit. The only windows in the livable rooms didn't face the front, after all. It was barely dawn. Alexis rarely rose this early, but she didn't want to be accused of being late and give him an excuse to beg off from their arrangement.

The road to the coast and the nearest harbor at Le Havre wound near Jaden's ruins. They hadn't said where they would meet, so she'd taken upon herself to start the journey and collect him on the way. She could just make out one of the horses inside the great hall, so she was sure she hadn't missed him. He was in there, and she hoped not still asleep. She'd give him twenty minutes more before she sent Atticus in to get him.

Twenty minutes later there was still no sign of anyone stirring within the old ruins. It had begun to occur to Alexis that her expectations could well be dashed. Jaden had had time to sleep on it, after all. He'd probably changed his mind, the dratted man. He was going to come out and rudely tell her to leave again.

And then the boy came out, leading a placid mare. He waved toward the coach and flashed a grin so wide that Alexis couldn't help smiling. Such a likable young lad. She wondered what he was doing living with such a dour fellow as Jaden Yuuki. He was a bit young to have been hired as a stable boy, but she supposed he could be no more than that.

Zane followed him, leading his horse as well. He stopped to adjust a few straps on the animal. there was no baggage of any sort that she could see. Surely they traveled with a few changes of clothes-or perhaps they weren't planning to come with her.

She wasn't going to be assured that Jaden hadn't changed his mind until she actually spoke to him. She'd forced his hand, after all. He hadn't been the least bit serious about accepting the job, no matter the unheard-of price he'd arbitrarily tossed out as the deciding factor. And she'd been temporarily insane to accept that prize. She didn't exactly have that kind of money lying around to pay him with. It could very well pauper her to come up with it.

She should have accepted his refusal and gone home alone. She'd been gone for four months. For all she knew, there could have been another accident during that time. Richard might already be dead...

She paled at the thought. Good God, she hoped not. But the irony was there, that she could be paupering herself for naught. She didn't think Jaden would have the decency to release her from the obligation if they did find out his father was already dead. He used to be a charming young man, honorable, exemplary, quite the catch in his day, heir to an earldom, rich, exceptionally handsome, and well liked by his peers.

Of course, she knew none of that at the time, hadn't been interested in such things at the age she'd been before he left England. She'd heard it all after the fact, the bemoaning of certain ladies who missed him, the bemoaning of old dames who'd hope to lure him into their families with one female relative or another.

but she had been fascinated by him, and she'd never been able to forget the night she'd spied on him in the garden behind her home. The terrace had been well lit, the garden just beyond it hadn't been, and he'd managed a rendezvous with one of Eleonor's friends there. She'd followed him only because she'd been surreptitiously watching him from the edges of the party since he'd arrived.

She hadn't expected to come around the hedge and almost collide with him and the lady. They were already kissing! That was so quick, he must have started it as soon as he'd found the lady there. And they were so involved in the kissing that they hadn't heard her approach. She'd jumped back behind the hedge, embarrassed at first, but then her curiosity got better of her and she'd poked her head around to watch them.

Her eyes adjusted by then to the moonlight filtering down through the treetop. They were in an alcove in the garden, with a tree at the center and a bench set below it, surrounded by flowers and hedges. She used to come there herself to read in the summer. She never went there again after that night, so potent was the memory of watching Jaden in such a sensual embrace, the lady trapped in his arms and not minding a'tall. Or maybe the lady didn't notice when his hand caressed her derriere, or stopped briefly to feel her breast. She seemed too enthralled to be aware of anything other than his kiss, and yet, he was doing so much more than just kissing her. His hands were all over her, and his body, oh my, the way he used his body to such titillating effect...

Alexis always wondered what would have happened of she hadn't broken that twig when she'd lost her balance trying to get a better view of them. That twig had made a bloody loud noise. A slap had followed, the the lady ran back to the house. Alexis had watched her run off, the turned back to find Jaden's brow eyes on her. He didn't appear upset. If anything, his raised brow indicated some amusement.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" he'd asked her.

"Yes."

"Like breaking rules, do you?"

"Yes."

She could blame her frustration at being discovered for those silly answers, but he'd been amused enough to grin as he came to stand next to her.

"Why'd she slap you?" Alexis had asked curiously.

He'd shrugged, hadn't seemed the least bit annoyed about it. "Proper thing to do, I supposed," he said, "after she realized there were precocious eyes in the shadows." And then he'd tilted her chin up and winked at her. " Word of advice, moppet. Grow up a few years before you steal off for an innocent kiss or two at parties."

"With you?"

He'd laughed. "Doubt I can wait that long to settle down, but you never know." And then he'd strolled off, never realizing the profound effect he's had on her.

He was no longer the heir to Edgewood. He was certainly no longer the charmer. And she didn't doubt that decency was now far beyond his capabilities. But he obviously knew how to get things done, or he wouldn't have such a glowing reputation as The Supreme King.

He finally came out-already mounted on his stallion! What a sinister picture the two of them made, black stallion, Jaden in a black greatcoat, man and horse on the steps of those ruins, crumbling stones all around them, a cloud-laden dawn sky behind them. A shiver passed down Alexis' back. She must be mad to associate with him at all. He simply wasn't the man he used to be, wasn't the man she'd pictured when she set out to find him. What the devil was she getting herself into?

Jaden walked his horse slowly to the coach, drew abreast of the window, which she opened. He had no luggage attached to his mount either. Maybe he was still going to order her to leave.

She held her breath, waiting for all her doubts to be abruptly realized. He raised a brow at her. Was her face turning blue? she wondered. She let her breath out in a whoosh, which he surely heard.

She even detected a smirk in his tone when he said, "Afraid I wouldn't meet you in town?"

There was no point in denying it. "Actually-that did occur to me."

He stared at her for a long moment before he sighed and said, "Given our brief conservation, I will allow that you had no way to know that once I accept a job I will see it through the end."

"So you were about to head into town?"

"Yes."

"Well, then, be glad I've saved you the trouble," she said pertly, and then she recollected her manners and introduced Jasmine to him, who was quite wide-eyed with her first sight of him. "And my driver, Atticus, is Jasmine's husband. If you have any luggage you want to put on the coach, Atticus can help you."

He shook his head. "My caretaker transported what we're taking with us to Le Havre yesterday."

She was surprised. So he'd had no second thoughts?

Before he could change his mind, she suggested, "Shall we be off? If we hurry, we can possibly catch ship by this afternoon."

"Highly doubtful," he replied, the smirk back in his tone. "But as you wish."

He turned his horse about and took off down the road, with Zane and Syrus close behind him. Alexis took a moment to deal with her maid's amazement.

"You can close you mouth now, Jasmine"

The older woman humphed to cover her blush. "Goodness, I never would have recognize him. And I hope I was just imagining that dangerous air about him."

Alexis sighed. "It wasn't your imagination, but his intimidating manner is to be expected, considering the profession he took up. Just keep in mind he's still Jaden Yuki."

"Yes, there is his impeccable lineage, and he's quite handsome, too. Or didn't you notice that?"

Alexis would have to be blind to not notice that, but she pretended not to hear Jasmine's question and focused on the view out the window. Atticus had to crack his whip a few times to keep up with the trio as the morning wore on.

It was a bump ride for the most part. The roads, which had been exceptionally good throughout most of France, weren't well maintained in this area, at least not until they reached the main road to Le Havre.

But they were in luck when they arrived at the docks of the old harbor on the northern coast of France. One ship was late in departing because its crew had had a bit too much fun carousing the night before. They'd lost their passenger list, too, because of that delay, so they were happy to take on Alexis and her entourage. Even her coach was quickly hefted aboard. Before she knew it, they were sailing out into the channel.

Come what may, Alexis had made her bargain. She hope she wouldn't live to regret bringing Jaden Yuki home to England.

_**TBC**_

* * *

**Our group is now leaving for England! **

**Right, so nothing much has happened in this chapter...makes me guilty that you had to wait for this...**

**But I read all your reviews and it made me feel motivated so...Chapter 8 is gonna be out next week! I already typed half of it so please wait. It's gonna be longer!**

_**Also I'm thinking of replacing Eleanor as Mindy(was it Mindy? It's been so long I forgot. ) to be Alexis' sister but I don't know...what do you think?**_

**Just remember, **

**More reviews = Motivation = Faster updating!**

**so, please... **

**REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 8

_Yay! I just finished typing this in one day! Man, I'm so tired. But it's ok. _

_I just love everyone who reads this! Especially those who take their time to review even with only two words._

_I got a bit excited, so..._

_Here's chapter 8!_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Jaden considered most of his jobs easy, despite how difficult they might appear at first. Apply a little English logic, perhaps a military approach if needed, and voilà, he'd pick up his substantial fees. But for Jaden there was nothing easy about crossing the channel into English waters.

Standing on the deck of the ship that was taking him back to his homeland brought it all back, the horror of killing his best friend, the surprise on Jesse's face as he dropped to the ground. It was still so vivid in his mind. He'd had so many nightmares about that day that changed his life drastically. So many times he'd wondered if he could have done something different to prevent it.

Fall was ending and the chill of winter was already creeping in, particularly out of the water. He could feel the damp chill even under his greatcoat, which flapped in the wind on the deck. He didn't like traveling in the winter, didn't like his ruins at this time of the year either.

He usually took a sojourn during these months in southern France or Italy. It wasn't necessary for him to work year-round with the fees he commanded. In another few days he would have departed northern France, and Alexis Rhodes probably wouldn't have heard of The Supreme King. She would have continued on her way home alone- to find what, when she got there?

He frowned and glanced farther down the deck, where she stood gazing out to sea as well. The late afternoon sun added golden highlights to her dark blonde hair. He'd rather not have found out how pretty that looked.

She'd been wearing a bonnet earlier, but the wind had caught it and whipped it across the deck and over the railing on the other side. The face she'd made as she watched it fly beyond her reach had been rather amusing. And she hadn't gone to fetch another bonnet, despite the brisk wind playing havoc with her hair.

When the last if her chignon tumbled down and her long hair was flying every which way, she'd simply grasped the lot of it in her fist and held it tightly to her chest. That wasn't how most vain, aristocratic women behaved, which was rather odd. Most ladies were concerned with their appearance at all times, but apparently Alexis wasn't one of them.

He'd hoped to avoid discourse with Lady Alexis for most of their short journey. She seemed to prefer it that way. But there was pertinent information he needed from her before they reached home, a few things he had to impart to her as well. He approached her now to get it over it.

"You may not have considered this," he said, drawing her attention, "but my presence will need to remain unknown for several days while I ascertain the situation. The only way to do that is to abide I your house, with your servants sworn to secrecy, in case any of them happen to recognize me. I assume you will accommodate us?"

She was frowning by the time he finished. He guessed she hadn't planned on putting them up, had possibly thought her involvement was done. Bring him home and leave the rest to hi, as it were.

She took a moment, he supposed to grasp all implications of having a bachelor guest, then surprisingly didn't offer a single argument about it. "Certainly," she said. "You should remember White Oaks. You were there for my sister's engagement party."

He wondered at her sudden blush, until he remembered the last time he'd seen her. "Yes," he replied. "As I recall, it had a nice garden."

Her blush deepened and was accompanied by a glare now. He nearly laughed. Apparently proper Alexis Rhodes would rather not remember how impulsive and improper she'd been as a child. Or maybe she still liked breaking rules but just didn't want anyone to know about it.

He decided to let her of the hook. "We should have no trouble keeping out of each other's way, since I also recall that White Oaks was nearly as big as Edgewood."

"Bigger," she rejoined with a tight little smirk, yet another indication of her competitive nature. "My father did some renovating after Eleanor ran off. And I added a conservatory off the dining room when I decided I'd like to garden a year-round rather than just in the warmer months."

"Another garden?" he replied with a roll of his eyes.

She raised a brow. "You enjoy flowers?"

"Not in the least, but my man Zane does."

"It's very relaxing, you know," she imparted. "You should try it."

"Flowers tend to die when I'm around them."

She blinked, then made a moue. "That wasn't very funny."

"Was I laughing?"

She snorted, "I believe you've forgotten how to. "Tell me, what have you been doing with yourself all these years, aside from building that remarkable reputation for accomplishing impossible tasks? Wasn't it rather difficult having your base in France, with Napoleon so annoyed with us?"

He did have to work at not laughing this time. "Annoyed? That's a rather gentle way of expressing the little tyrant's sentiments toward Britain. He had us blockaded from every one of his conquered countries and forced his allies to do the same, whether they wanted or not. He was planning on invading England, you know, and probably would have, if he hadn't been distracted with the Russians."

"Yes, I know we finally got fed up with the trade blockades and took the war to him," she replied. "But did you get involved at all?"

He shrugged. "A little. My particular talents came in handy during the Peninsular War, especially since I'm fluent in the French language, so I offered my services."

"You acted as a spy!" she guessed.

"How astute of you. But I wasn't involved for very long, just toward the end, when they forced Napoleon's brother Joseph to flee from Madrid. And I wasn't in France when Napoleon marched across it in 1815, gathering his large army, after his abdication. I had several jobs in Italy that year, didn't even hear his last effort to regain his throne until he was exiled again. But to answer your question, I bought those ruins only four years ago, after his exile, so no, I haven't experienced any difficulty making my home in France."

"You actually call that pile of stones a home?"

"Slip of the tongue Lade Alexis. You're right. It's no more than a convenient place where I can be contacted. As it happens, I'm not there often, and rarely at this time of year. If I hadn't had a delivery to make near there, I probably would have been on my way to Italy right now."

"How fortunate for me that-"

"And unfortunate for me," he cut in. "Now to the matter at hand. I've been away from Kent for eleven years. I need to know what has occurred during that time. Any changes I should be aware of?"

Her look was annoyed for a moment over that 'unfortunate' remark, but then she briefly ignored him while she gave that question some thought. She was still gripping most of her hair to contain it, but a few shorter strands kept floating across her cheek. He wondered if she'd notice if he pushed them behind her ear. Possibly not, she was so deep in thought, but he restrained himself.

She was charming in her dishevelment. Not many women were, but with Alexis, it made her seem more-accessible. She was too pretty by half, actually.

And she wasn't even trying to be attractive, far from it. It really did seem as if she couldn't care less how she was perceived, which was quite odd for a woman. Or perhaps she just felt that way when she was around him. Disliking him, she wouldn't put any effort into attracting him, he was sure.

He found her attitude unique. Never before had a woman hated him. He was almost tempted to win her over- not bloody likely.

She finally said, "Aside from the assorted deaths and births in the neighborhood-"

"My grandmother?" he cut in with dread.

"No, no, Abigail is just fine- or was, before I left for the Continent. But she's quite batty now, you know."

"Nonsense-"

"No, really. Her eyesight isn't so good, which might be why she sees things that aren't there. During my time at Edgewood, she was forever finding me to tell me we had intruders in the house, and whispering it, afraid they'd hear her when there was never anyone there."

He actually smiled at the picture that conjured.

"Very well, so she's a little batty. She is eighty-seven now, after all. I'd say she's allowed."

Alexis said nothing after a moment, was staring at his lips, which she found quite disconcerting. The smile vanished in a moue of mild annoyance before she continued.

"I'm extremely fond of the old bird, but it took me a while to get into her good graces."

"Impossible. She's the sweetest-"

"Not anymore," Alexis cut in. "She took your side, you know. In fact, she hasn't spoken a ingle word to her son since she disowned you. If she needs to communicate with him a'tall, she sends someone to do it."

Jaden was incredulous. He'd never guess that his father and grandmother would have a falling-out after the duel. They'd always been in accord, agreeing on everything- two minds thinking as one, as it were. More guilt to take to his breast, as if he didn't have enough.

"But as I was saying," Alexis continued again, "Abbie wasn't easy to win over, especially after Richard gave his conservatory into my care when she learned how much I love to garden. He was trying to assist me out of my mourning, but Abbie didn't see it that way. The conservatory had been her domain, as far as she was concerned, so she felt I was invading her territory. She was quite cantankerous and argumentative about it. But it wasn't too long before she was there giving me advice instead of snapping at me that I was doing everything wrong. It's a shame she gets so maudlin, though. It's why I still visit so frequently, to cheer her up."

"Maudlin over what?"

"Can't you guess? She misses you. And, deep down, I suspect she's distressed at being furious with her own son that she refuses to talk to him. She is concerned about his accidents, though she won't let on to him that she is. But she hinted more'n once that you could easily get to the bottom of what's going on and put a stop to it, which convinced me to find you. Then there's Cecil and her complaints that he doesn't visit anymore. He was like a son to her as well, I gather."

"He died?"

She gave him a sour look. "Must you assume that everyone died? No, he's quite well, as far as I know. But he and your father have been estranged since the duel, so he no longer comes to Edgewood."

Jaden was stricken. Good God, even more guilt added to his plate.

"She was very fond of him, I think," Alexis added. "But then I'd heard Cecil was more often at Edgewood than at his home when he was a child. And his own mother had died, so he took to Abbie and she to him. At least, that's my take on it, from the thing's she said."

Jaden sighed. "The door to Edgewood is probably going to be barred to me. My father stated clearly enough that I was no longer welcomed there."

"That will pose a problem," she agreed, frowning, "Are you sure you can't reconcile with Richard?"

"Quite. I wasn't aware the duel estranged him from Cecil till you just mentioned it. It was because of Cecil and my father's regard for him that I was given the boot, as it were. The estrangement that followed after I left would only have made my father more furious with me."

"Or made him come to his senses and realized who was more important," she suggested.

He snorted. "You don't understand how it was with my father and Cecil. They were close as Jesse and I were. When you develop a friendship that deep, it becomes a bond of honor. He had to disown me. I'd kill his best friend's only son, and after he forbade me to harm him."

"Then why did you?"

"Good God, you don't really think I meant to, do you? It was a blood accident."

"What I think is you're trying to find a way out of our bargain." She said stiffly. "There are number of ways for you to get back in that house. Think of one."

"I have and there aren't. it's your turn."

She glared at him, "Disguise yourself," she ordered.

He raised a brow. "From my own family? I could wear a bloody dress and they'd still recognize my eyes. Try again, Lady Alexis."

She started to laugh. "You, in a dress? Good God, that's priceless. I never would have thought of that."

"You can stop thinking of it right now. It isn't going to happen."

"No, no." She grinned. "Of course not. It wouldn't do a'tall, anyway. Women just don't come in your size-" She burst out laughing again. "My God, I can't get the picture out of my mind now."

"Shall I help you?" he growled, not the least bit amused as he stepped closer to her and reached for her arm.

She leapt back from him. "None of that, now." She scowled at him, her humor gone. Then she sighed. "Very well, there's the most obvious way."

"What obvious way? There is no obvious way."

"Course there is. We could pretend to be married for a while. That would get you in the door. Any husband of mine would be welcomed at Edgewood as I am."

"Have you quite lost your gourd?"

"Certainly not. I've been away for four months. It's quite reasonable that I could have married during that time. And I'm not suggesting that we stayed married. Heavens no. and I'm certainly not suggesting we really get married. That isn't necessary a'tall. No one at home will be bale to prove or disprove whether we are or aren't married, since the pretend wedding would have taken place on the Continent. Of course we'd have to pretend to divorce afterward, just as soon as you've gotten to the bottom of who or what is causing your father's accidents and you've remove the threat."

He stared at her. Her thought process quite bowled him over.

Dryly, he said, "Lexie, m'dear, your overlooking one simple fact. The stigma of the divorce would ruin you, real or not."

"Rubbish. When people learn why I made the sacrificed, I will be quite the heroine."

Sacrifice. To marry him? Now that hurt, 'deed it did. Unfortunately, she probably had the right of it. Posing as her husband, while it wouldn't get him back into the bosom of his family, just might get him inside Edgewood for a visit or two. And that could be all that was necessary. The pot would be stirred- if her suspicions were correct.

He wouldn't care to have her ruined reputation on his conscience, though, so he told her, "It might not be necessary a'tall. I'll need a few days to investigate to see if it is. However, it's a serious charade you are proposing, so I suggest you give it more thought in the meantime." But because of that 'sacrifice' remark was still fresh in his mind, he needled her further. "Think careful about whether you're even willing to pretend to be married to a man like me."

She raised a questioning brow. He took a step closer, brushed her cheek with the back of his knuckles. "You'd have to pretend to be in love with me," he said, "and get used to my touching you, kissing you. Perhaps we should practice to see if you're even capable of that kind of pretense."

It took her several moments to grasp what he was implying, and then she blushed vividly. "There will be no practicing or pretending of that sort! Really, Jaden, you know very well that even mild displays of affection between married couples are kept behind closed doors. I'd always thought that was rather silly, but now I'm bloody well thankful it is so. As for pretending to be in love with you, I'll manage somehow, if it becomes necessary."

_**TBC**_

* * *

**I decided that I'll be active again...I'll probably update, maybe... twice or thrice a month. Depends on my mood. I'm not gonna abandon this fic so, don't worry.**

_Also, did I left you hanging? xD _

_Btw, I don't know if I'm right about the Napoleon stuff...As much as I love history, (I blame Hetalia xD) I don't really know much about Napoleonic wars...I'm more into WW2..._

_Don't know if I'll change Eleanor to Mindy. I just want some familiar characters here so there won't be too much OC, 'cause I know how some people hate too much OC's..._

**Don't know when I'll update again. If I get many reviews just like in Chapter 6, I'll probably release the next chapter this week or the next...**

**So...**

**Review, please! **


	10. Chapter 9

_Ta-da~! Chapter 9 is finished~ can't believe I just made three updates in one month! Of course, I _am _tired...but who cares~ xD_

_This will probably be the last chapter I'll update this year...so...although it's not much...consider this my Christmas gift to you guys~~~ xD_

_Next update: January_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_They could have reached port _last night, but their captain was new to task and too timid to continue after rain started, obscuring all view. Although the channel was heavily trafficked, a veteran captain would have no trouble avoiding collision with sister ships. But it didn't really matter what time of the day they docked at Dover, because their destination was only a little farther down the coast.

Alexis was grateful for the extra time, since she wanted to carefully broach to Jasmine the subject of the possible marriage, so she and Atticus would know to corroborate the wedding story if it becomes necessary. She hadn't counted on her maid being so scandalized by the very idea.

"You can't do that," Jasmine had said bluntly.

"Course I can," Alexis told her. "Keep in mind he is Jaden Yuki."

Exactly, the disowned son of the Yukis, a family you're quite close to. You would have given him the cold shoulder if you had met him again under normal circumstances. It makes no sense that you'd marry him."

Alexis hadn't thought she'd have to convince Jasmine of the reasons she might have married Jaden but trotted out a few. "I never mentioned this to anyone before, not even Blair who I confided everything to when we were children, but you know I used to be quite fascinated by him-before the duel, of course. But it isn't reasonable that I might have held a tender for him all these years and have been delighted to meet up with him again. It's also not unreasonable that I thought I could reconcile him and his family. And you mentioned it yourself, how handsome he is, certainly handsome enough to turn any girl's head."

"Not yours," Jasmine said with a huff.

"No, not mine, but you get the point. I could have fallen in love with him and married him, despite all the reasons I shouldn't. Besides, we haven't yet determined whether we will need to pretend we're married, but if we do, it's for a good cause, Jasmine. Let's not forget why I went in search of him in the first place."

Jasmine had agreed in the end, though grudgingly, and went off to let Atticus know what to expect. Alexis had a few doubts of her own that night, though, especially after recalling Jaden's warning about his toughing and kissing her. She'd let him know she wouldn't tolerate anything of the sort, but—he was a different man these days from the one she'd admired in her youth. He was a mercenary, a man willing to do whatever was necessary to get the job done, so would he abide by any restrictions she set?

She went to sleep with her doubts but woke up with a new resolve, that she, too, could do whatever necessary to remove Richard from danger. And if that meant pretending to be Jaden Yuki's wife, so be it.

She found him on the deck that morning, staring pensively at the English coastline, which was now in view. She'd been gone only four months but had missed her home terribly. How much worse it must have been for him, being away so many years. Or maybe, as he's claimed, he just didn't care anymore. Not bloody likely.

The tiers of his greatcoat were flapping in the wind. On any other man the coat might look dashing. On Jaden, it somehow added to his menace. And yet the man was so damned handsome he took her breath away. This attraction that seemed to be growing stronger each time she saw him was going to be a problem. She was sure it harked back to her old fascination with him, but still…

She joined him at the rail, though she hesitated to interrupt his introspection, he look so bleak. So she was surprised when he said, "Henry Raven"

"I beg your pardon?"

"The name I will use while at your house," he said.

She started to laugh. "I'm sorry, but you just don't look like a Henry. Couldn't you come up with something more suitable?" (**a/n**: _I couldn't… But I decided that because this story is happening in the 1800's, I should choose a name that may be popular back then…I can't think of anything better…xD_)

"Like what? Black Bart?" she couldn't hold back her laughter, which prompted him to add, "You know bloody well Henry is about as noble a name as you can get."

"For a king. Very well, Henry, if you insist. I'll let Jasmine and Atticus know. I've already warned them we might have to pretend to be married."

"I can imagine that went over well," he said dryly.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Jasmine was quite scandalized. But I convinced her it would be for a good cause, if we find it necessary to go to that route, which hasn't been decided yet"

He agreed. "If I find out what I need to know before anyone knows I'm home, nothing else will be required of you"

"Fair enough."

It was mid-morning before they docked and the passengers and animals were let ashore. Jaden's stallion was especially troublesome in the unloading. Zane's gelding was placid as usual. But the stallion settled down one he was on solid ground again.

Jaden didn't. He was struck with melancholy the moment his feet touched English soil. God, he'd missed his country of birth, missed it much more than he realized. The bitterness that he lived with, that had been buried so deeply it was simply a part of him, rose up now like black bile to choke his emotions.

He never should have left. Just because his father had disowned him and told him to never darken England's shores again didn't mean he actually had to go. He'd already defied his father in showing up for that duel. What was one more defiance after that? But his guilt had been horrendous. And it was still present even after all these years, tearing at his gut, ripping at his mind and heart just as badly as it had back then.

_**TBC**_

* * *

**Lolz~ I just noticed that this story is happening in England and Jaden has a Japanese** **surname. **

_Anyway...thanks to all who reviewed, followed and favorited~~~ I love you all!_

_I'll update next year~ So, please review!  
_

_Also..._

_Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_


	11. Chapter 10

_Hey everyone~~! As promised I uploaded this January...It was supposed to be out earlier but I got sick, I shouldn't have enjoyed myself, too much. _**  
**

_I would like to thank everyone who reviewed in the last chapter, I love you all! But, of course, let's not forget those who favorited and alerted this story, I love you, too. _

_Ok here's the next chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_Margaret loved her home._ Three stories of white oak surrounded by flowers-her flowers. She'd planted every one of them. Every springtime, she was like a mother hen waiting for them to bloom.

While the Yukis' home Edgewood was a splendid estate and she'd been offered a permanent home there, it was only because she'd taken to Richard and Abigail Yuki that she'd felt comfortable there at all. Without a doubt she still preferred her own home. It was hers. The staff was hers. The history of the house was hers. And it was every bit as splendid as Edgewood.

And goodness, she was glad to be home. Her staff had missed her, too. A few of them ran out the front door to greet her. Her cook, Ms. Dorothy, was even tearful.

"Finally, I won't feel guilty anymore about making my most superb dishes while you aren't here to enjoy them," Dorothy told her, then scolded lightly, "You were gone much too long, Lady Alexis."

"It was necessary, to accomplish all set to do," Alexis rejoined. "I assume the wine shipment arrived without trouble?"

"Indeed. I'll even open a bottle tonight to celebrate your homecoming."

No sooner did Dorothy go back in the house than Alexis' groom arrived and breathlessly exclaimed, "Thank God, m'lady. Now that beast of yours might behave again."

She was amused. The man was fond of referring to her mare as a beast. She couldn't imagine why. Sweet Tooth was as sweet as her name-when Alexis was around.

"I'll be back to my usual agenda tomorrow," Alexis informed him, "but I'll visit her this afternoon.

"Thank you, m'lady. And she'll be saddled and waiting for you in the morning."

It took a while to speak to each servant. She ignored none of them. And they'd all come out to greet her before she even got to the door. Blair, her housekeeper, was the last to arrive. She was the newest member of the staff, though she'd grown up at White Oaks, too. She'd taken over the housekeeper position five years ago when her mother retired from it. And like Jasmine, she treated Alexis with great familiarity than the rest of the staff. They'd actually played together as children.

While each of the servants had glanced curiously at the two men and the boy accompanying her, some more than once, only Blair asked, "Shall I prepare extra settings at the table tonight? Or rooms?"

"Both," Alexis replied. "I'm going to have guests for a while."

Blair nodded, then leaned closer to whisper, "Is that who I think it is?"

She was looking at Jaden, of course. Still mounted on his stallion, he'd merely sat there observing the homecoming, his look as inscrutable as ever. Yet there was still that sinister air about him that prohibited discourse and would probably have most people running in the opposite direction if given a choice.

She wasn't even sure what it was about him that made him so-unapproachable. She wasn't shy by any means, but even she felt nervous when she was around him, so she could just imagine how others reacted to him. And no matter how many times she'd spoken to him now, it got no easier.

Alexis pulled Blair aside to answer her. "Yes, it's him. But we intend to keep that to ourselves for the time being. He doesn't want anyone to know he's back yet, so we'll oblige him in that regard."

"Not even his family?"

"Especially not his family."

"Why's he back, then?" Blair asked.

Alexis didn't answer, just stared at her housekeeper until Blair finally got the point and humphed, "Fine. Keep it a secret. What do I care? I'll make sure the others keep quiet about him, if it looks like anyone else realizes who he is. They probably won't. I barely recognized him m'self. Goodness, he's-changed."

That was an understatement, but Alexis merely nodded. She felt bad about keeping secrets from Blair. She hadn't even told her friend the real reason she'd gone to Europe because she knew Blair would talk her out of it. She'd never been secretive before, never had a reason to be, for that matter. Clandestine just wasn't her cup of tea, just the opposite. She was forthright by nature, sometimes to the point of brazenness.

It had even seemed as if she had sneaked home, and in fact she had. In the last century, Edgeford had grown from a sleep village to a thriving little town that now supplied most of the needs of the gentry in the surrounding area. It was on the way from Dover to White Oaks, yet they avoided it completely, as well as any other homes on the way. She'd suggested that Jaden ride in the coach as they neared home, in case they passed anyone who might recognize him, but he'd decline and merely told Atticus to follow him. They hadn't stayed on the road for the last half mile.

"Syrus, lad, it's time for you to earn your keep." Alexis heard Jaden say as she approached him. "Zane and I will be recognized, but no one knows you, so go around and find out what you can about my family."

Alexis bristled for a moment. She liked the boy, had learned from Zane how Syrus came to be with them. She didn't like how he was being used, though, and would have taken Jaden to task if she didn't notice how delighted the lad was to be given such responsibility.

So she said instead, "Come inside first. My housekeeper will show you to your rooms. It's also approaching time for dinner, so you might want to wait until the morning before you being any investigation."

Syrus had to glance at Jaden first for his approval before he ran into the house. Alexis turned, caught Jaden with his brow raised at her.

"You don't think he can handle the task?" he asked.

"He's a bit young to be doing your job, isn't he? She countered.

"Not a'tall. And part of my job is assigning tasks to whoever is most likely to succeed at them. In this case, he's the only one among us who isn't known here. He's also young enough to pry innocently and have it appear no more than a child's curiosity. Be assured, Lexie, I'll even put you to work if I deem it necessary."

That sounded rather unsavory, or maybe it was just his tone that made it seem so. Still, she hurried into the house and out of his presence. Being around that man was exhausting, indeed it was. It wasn't just the attraction, which she fought hard to ignore, but the way he made her so nervous, queasy, all aflutter, which in turn roused her defenses and made her argumentative. Good grief, she was the sweetest person! She'd been told by countless people. But not around him.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_It's supposed to be longer, but I'm running out of time. I just typed this in an Internet cafe. _

**Anyways, please tell me what you think. **

**Review everyone, I really need it 'cuz it motivates me so much.**

_Don't know when I'll update the next chapter..Hopefully, soon. Just review and maybe it'll be out in two weeks or so._


	12. Chapter 11

**Before anything else, I would like to apologize for the late update. This chapter was supposed to be release on the last week of January or the first week if February. But then, I had a lot of problems with school work, just thinking about it makes me tired, there were many thing going on at the same time...**

_Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. I love all so much! You motivate me to write even though I'm tired, so keep reviewing!I apologize for not replying to your reviews, though. I would have replied but I really don't know what to say except "Thank you very much!" so, I hope you don't mind._

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_Margaret felt like herself again _when she came down to dinner that night. While her traveling clothes had been highly fashionable they'd also been made of thick, sturdy materials that wouldn't need much care, so they hadn't been very comfortable. Back in soft peach velvet that was sinfully comfortable, well rested after a brief nap, she felt quite capable of dealing with her guest.

She expected all three of them to be waiting her in the dining room, but only Jaden was there, seated at the head of the table. The nerve! And he hadn't dressed for dinner. He was wearing a white shirt without a cravat, open at the neck, loose flowing sleeves cuffed at the wrist. He might as well have had an earring and an eye patch on, because that's probably how servants perceive him.

David, who regularly tended the table and stood by the door, was no doubt shaking in his boots, he looked so nervous. Of course, the wickedly long dagger that Jaden was using to spear chunks of meat out of the appetizer that had been brought to him was more likely the cause. Her servants knew better than to begin the meal before her arrival. Jaden must have frightened David into breaking that rule.

Jaden rose as she entered and pulled out the chair on his right. She would not have chosen a seat so close to him, but it looked like it would be only the two of them dining, and it would seem haughty of her to sit at the other end of the table, forcing them to raise their voices to have any sort of conversation. It was a long table, after all. But she would have to make a point of arriving at the dining room before him while he was in residence.

David hurried forward to fill Alexis' wineglass, then left to fetch her appetizer. She took the moment of privacy to remark to Jaden, "My housekeeper, Blair, recognized you today. It's likely some of the older servants will as well. We should probably make an announcement about why you wish to remain incognito-"

"That won't be necessary," he cut in. "I've spoken to each of your servants. They'll say nothing."

"You say that with such assurance. Threatened to murder them all in their sleep, did you?"

"Ah, you've set the tone," he replied dryly. "Shall I sharpen my fork?"

She blushed. She had no excuse for being so rude other than her nervousness. She certainly hadn't expected to be alone with him in dinner.

"I apologize. My humor went awry."

"You were trying to make me laugh? I should warn you, then. I don't"

"Rubbish. Everybody laughs. It's human nature. Can't be helped."

"So now I'm not human?"

Alexis gritted her teeth. Odious man. And her appetizer hadn't even arrived yet. This was going to be the longest dinner of her life, she was sure.

In an effort to put the conversation in a proper track, she remarked, "I expected Zane and Syrus to join us. They weren't hungry?"

"On the contrary," he replied. "But being back in England has had a profound effect on Zane. Etiquette demands he takes his meals with the rest of the servants now. He is my valet, after all."

"I gathered he was more than that."

"Indeed, he and I have been through a lot together. But there's no point in arguing with him. It's not just England, it's this house. Reminds him of tradition and all that rot. Back in the fold, as it were."

"You don't sound happy that he has reverted to form," she commented.

"I'm not, but you couldn't drag him in here with a horse. And the boy takes his cue from Zane."

Alexis wasn't happy with Zane's desertion either. It meant she'd be sharing a lot of meals with Jaden-alone. She couldn't even invite other guests, not while he remained incognito. She could hope that he wouldn't have to stay hidden for very long. Or she could make an effort to get along with him, despite her dislike. Familiarity breeds indifference, as it were. Not bloody likely, with him.

"By the by, why didn't you want a come-out?" he asked.

Alexis stared at him, wondering how long he'd been mulling that over, to finally ask. There were a lot of circumstances responsible for her current single stare, some of them common knowledge that he wouldn't know about due to his long absence. She saw no reason not to tell him.

"It wasn't that I didn't want to," she said. "But when the time was ripe for one, I was still in mourning. I'd just lost my father. I was living in a new home with your father. By the time my mourning period had ended, I had decided I could do without a husband. After all, I'd witnessed the heartache of love gone awry in my sister's case. And having watched your brother and sister-in-law go at it tooth and nail, as it were-well, not a very good recommendation for marriage, that."

"Admit it. You declined a come-out because you think no one will have you."

Was he making an effort to tease her, or did he really think that? It was impossible to tell with him. But it was probably the latter. She doubted the man knew how to tease anymore.

So she snorted. "Rubbish. And I wasn't finished."

"You really decided not to marry?"

"For a brief I actually did. Those were just the thoughts of a young girl, though. I simply wasn't old enough yet to decide the matter maturely. But by the time I came to my senses and realized I was being silly to be deterred by marriage by my sister's broken heart and your brother and his wife's constant bickering, I was a bit past the prime for a come-out."

"For God's sake, you're only twenty-three. You haven't passed anything."

"Allow me to know what I've passed or not," she replied a bit stiffly.

He sat back, said casually, "I find it hard to believe that in all these years you haven't been courted. Have all the young bucks left the neighborhood?"

"Not a'tall. I've been courted to distraction."

"And none would do?"

"A few might have, but I supposed I've set my standards a bit high. The choice is mine, you see. Were my father still here, he probably would have made some recommendations and I probably would have agreed with him. By having the choice to m'self, I find no need to hurry."

"Then you've chosen to be an old maid?"

She gritted her teeth. The insults were piling up. "Really, Jaden," she said dryly, "you shouldn't strive to be so charming."

"Yes, I know. Bad habit."

She almost laughed. But that would encourage him to make more outlandish remarks, so she restrained herself.

"As it happens, I'm still being courted," she told him primly.

"Anyone I know?"

"Possibly. Harrington Rosewood, Viscount Ridgmore's son, you might remember.

"Little Harry? He was still wearing knickers when I left. He can't be old enough for you."

Her back got a little stiffer. "Not that age matters at this point, but he's only a year younger than I am. And then there's The Honorable Chazz Princeton, whom you probably don't know."

"Courted by a Princeton, how quaint."

She glared at him, but continued, "He and his brothers moved here only two years ago. They bought the old Merryweather cottage on the cliffs after Angus Merryweather moved to London to be closer to his grandchildren."

"Never heard of him."

"Didn't think so."

"Just the two?"

"Two is quite enough, when I'm not really interested in either of them."

"So you are determined to be an old maid. Might as well own up to it, Alexis"

"If you must know, I do plan on going to London to broaden my choices. I just don't intend to compete with a gaggle of giggling debutantes."

"How do you intend to avoid that?"

"By attending a few choice parties and proposing to a man who suits me. In another year or two I will feel comfortable doing so."

He raised a brow. "You aren't joking, are you?"

"Not a'tall."

"I think you've been on your own too long, Lexie. It's quite addled your wits."

She smiled tightly. "My wits are just fine, thank you."

"Then you haven't realized that if it gets out; you'll become a laughingstock?"

"And why would it get out?" she countered. "I assure you, I can be quite circumspect. Now do I intend to propose to every man I meet."

"Just one or two, hell, one is all it will take. Consider. An earl's daughter proposing marriage. That's too juicy not to spread around."

"Unless the fellow takes me up on the offer, then it would be his best interest to keep his mouth shut, wouldn't it? You, sir, are much too negative."

"No. I've just learned to view all aspects of the situation. Besides, you're already going to have one mark against you as a divorced woman," he pointed out. "Only second sons might overlook that stigma."

She sighed. "Even if it is, you overlook a prime motive."

"Your lush body?"

She turned crimson, stood up, and threw her napkin down on top of her dessert, which had just arrived. Her footman was blushing, too, and hurrying back out the door. Good God, she couldn't believe Jaden had said that, and with a servant in the room to hear it!

"You are, without a doubt, the most despicable man I have ever met. I was referring to the title that will pass to my husband's son, much more incentive than a-a-"

"Lush body," he reminded her.

Even more color shot to her cheeks. Without a thought, she picked up her napkin, smeared now with cream and whipped chocolate, and tossed it at his head. Blood hell, she missed. But at least the chocolate and cream splattered across his forehead., she noticed, on her way out the door.

"Don't run away mad, Lexie," he called after her.

"Go to the devil, you odious man!"

Was that laughter she heard? No, just her imagination. She remembered that Jaden Yuki had forgotten how to laugh.

* * *

_And that's it for Chapter 11! Not much happened, though. But this story will have a slow development...did I ever tell you guys about that? No? Oh, well...now you know~!_

_I'll be editing the earlier chapters to change Eleanor into Mindy, it won't ruin anything at all, I'll be just changing the name._

_I don't know when I'll update the next chapter. I'll be having my National Achievement Test, soon. Tomorrow there'll be a mock test and I'll be busy, so , I won't be able to write. Then I'll be preparing for my school's foundation day, next week. After that event, we'll be having our JS Prom..._

_So, February, for me, is going to be a busy month. Hopefully, I'll update soon._

_**Don't forget to reveiw!**_

_**Next update of the chapter: Hopefully, soon!**_


	13. Important Author's Note

_Sorry._

* * *

**Author's Note**

* * *

_Umm…_

_Hi, guys… If you're all still there, that is._

_I'm really,__ really__ ashamed to write this. I didn't really want to be that author who disappears for a long time only to return with an author's note containing uhh…news, but unfortunately I had to._

_I know that it's been more than a year since I last updated my story. Unfortunately, my life has been really busy and crappy, right now. I'm 16 years old, a freshman in College and also a Student's Assistant, so, I'm really stressed and have no time. __That__ coupled with the fact that I'm losing my interest in Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx is really dampening my mood to write another chapter. __Not only that__, but my old computer crashed and all of my works are gone. You don't know how angry I am of everything. It's like the universe is against me!_

_Regarding my loss of interest with the fandom, the only reason I decided to be in here is because I was inspired by all of your works. But lately, I haven't found a story worth reading. Harsh, I know. But, it seems that the quality of the stories diminished greatly. I don't mean to offend anyone. _

_It's just that, while it's alright for anyone to publish a story with their own style of writing, as an author, I felt that I'm wasting my time researching, proofreading, editing, and making the story good when all other authors can just publish a crappy story with errors on grammar, punctuation and capitalization._

_Yes, it's your first story. Yes, English isn't your native language. I know that, I've been there! Still, it couldn't hurt you to put some effort in it. Again, I don't mean to offend someone. I'm just stating the reason I lost all my inspiration._

_Now, before I'll rant again or something. _

_As of now, I'm putting this story in an __**INDEFINITE HIATUS**__. I really don't want to give up on this, so, I __may __or __may not__ come back to write this again. I sometimes write author notes in my profile page, so, if you want some news, you can visit it. _

_Also, if someone is interested in adopting this story or making another version of it or something. You can PM me and we'll talk about it. If none is interested, well, that's alright too._

_I come back to this site from time to time, just reading...getting inspirations... So, you may still see me._

_Again, I apologize that I had to do this. _


End file.
